1969
by Munchkins.x
Summary: In the summer of 1969, Kurt Hummel is a Californian boy who always had an easy life, a perfect family and friends and a bright future ahead of him, but he wanted more before he had to go to college. Following the hippie movement, he decided to travel across the country to go to Woodstock and on the roads; he met the enigmatic, cool, peace loving Blaine Anderson. 60s AU!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story happening in the sixties where Kurt and Blaine met in the middle of the hippie movement, and together, they discover their love, passion, music, frustration and what the future holds for them, and all that, on the road. With some Dantana loving. **

**English is noy my first language, so all mistakes are mine!**

**And because Glee just ends, it doesn't mean we have to stop creating beautiful stories. **

**-X-**

**Summer, 1969**

The ground was hot under his feet and his pale skin was starting to get red and covered in sweat because of the humid and torrid weather of California. Usually, a warm but gentle breeze passed through the state and it was generally Arizona and the other states nearer the borders of Mexico who got the harsh weather, but inexplicably for this day, when Kurt Hummel decided to run away, luck wasn't on his side.

He decided to stay calm and figured where he was going to sleep tonight, but the weather kept him from thinking clearly. The sun seemed to glare at him, making him regret his decision to go away. The horizon was just a blur; the cars passed him by on the highway. He was hitchhiking, but no one seemed to bother to stop. He was doing this for hours and his patience grew thin.

''I really need a smoke right about now,'' he thought as another car flew by him, leaving a cloud of sand and gravel in its wake. It was the last straw; the last drop before Kurt gave up and goes home. All those cars were mocking him. Walking under the burning sun wasn't an option anymore. The ground was cracked and dry, so was his lips and throat.

He stopped in his track, considering his options. It was just too much to just go away with only a bag without looking back. Maybe his dad's last words were true; _this is not for you. You are going to ruin your future._ It wasn't too late to turn back and go back to the comfort of his home, of what he knew. He was a Californian boy who had everything, but he got the stubbornness of his late mama, so he continued to walk.

Just when he made up his mind to continue on the side of the highway, another voice came to the surface of his mind. Rachel's voice, feminine sounding but extremely loud reasoned in his head. _You can't do this! What are you going to do, sleep in tents with those greasy haired monkeys? This is not for us, not for you! Your future, our future holds more than this!_

_You know, Rachel's right. You're going to be an embarrassment for this family. _Finn had told him the night before he ran away. ''Shut up, Finn,'' Kurt murmured as he walked at a rapid pace, trying to block the voices and the warnings in his head. But Finn's message got to him. _You're disgraceful, your mother will be ashamed of you, _he had spat at him.

'''Fuck it,'' he said as he turned around, ready to face his demons, because really, who was he kidding? They were right; it wasn't a place for him. Maybe he was wrong, after all. Maybe his real place was to get back to Bel Air, marry Quinn as planned and go study at UCLA. Like it was always planned since the beginning, since Kurt was okay with it because he hadn't thought about his future on his own, but now that he had, he wanted more than this preplanned life.

But life had other plans for him.

As he was ready to admit his defeat and go home, a car appeared on the road. At first, it was only a blur of dust, and Kurt ignored it, thinking it was just another car passing by, but at the last minute, he thought that it was worth a try. H showed his hand with his thumb up as a signal for the car to stop.

And the car stopped.

Kurt was surprised, but approached the car with apprehensive steps. It was the first time a car stopped for him and he didn't know what to do. Should he just open the door, or wait? He took a quick look at the car; it was a cherry red impala 1967. The color reflected the sunrises and make the engine sparkled in flames. It was a beautiful car, indeed. As he analysed the car, he didn't notice that the window slide down.

''Hey,'' a gruff voice said from inside. Kurt jerked his head forward to see a man inside looking at him through his aviator sunglasses, a cigarette dangling from his lips. His wild and curly hair surrounded his tan face and it gave him a dishevelling look. Kurt gave him a crooked smile; he was definitely someone his peers wouldn't approve of and that was why he was so ready to jump in this stranger's car.

''Hey,'' he replied. The stranger studied him; Kurt couldn't see his eyes because of the large glasses, but he could see by the tilted of his head that he was studying him from head to toe.

''What are you waitin' for, Tweety? Get in,'' he said. Kurt only nodded and opened the red door and flunked his bag in the back seat. As soon as the door closed, the handsome stranger went back on the road in a dusty path.

''Thanks,'' Kurt said as he gave a grateful smile to the driver.

''Where are you headin' at?'' the curly haired man said, still looking at the road ahead of him.

''I'd like to go to Woodstock,'' Kurt replied, eying the driver subtly. ''After that, I don't know.'' The driver looked at him and looked back at the road. A ghost of a smile graced his lips. ''No shit,'' he said. ''I'm going there, too.''

''Really?'' Kurt asked, wide-eyed. It was such a coincidence that two people headed at the same place on a totally different coast. ''That's really my lucky day,'' and lucky day indeed as it turned out the way it turned out.

''We won't be there until a couple of days'' he informed Kurt. ''So, to relax you of the idea of spending the next few days in the company of a total stranger, here. Have a cig,'' he said as he handed him the cigarette pack he had in his pocket. Kurt eagerly took a cigarette and lit it with the fire the driver offered him. He inhaled, and then exhaled.

Damn, it felt good.

All his nerves of the last few days went out the window at the sole image of taking a breath of smoke. It was purely intoxicating, relaxing. It wasn't weed, but it did the job.

''My name's Blaine,'' he said at last. Kurt offered him a quick smile.

''I'm Kurt,'' Kurt had time to observe Blaine. He was simply wearing a white tank top with washed up jeans, with dark loafer shoes. It was simple enough, but Kurt was quickly entranced by his tattoos. There were few, but it was enough to get Kurt's attention. Blaine noticed the look Kurt gave to his arms as he looked at him. He gave him a crooked smile, still with his cigarette between his full lips.

''That one,'' he said pointing to his right bicep. ''Was made when I was eighteen.'' The contour of the bicep was written in curvy letters _Be my Baby, _surrounded by an amazing design. It was a mix of wild flowers, crosses and raven wings who enveloped the whole master piece. This tattoo alone, only in black, covered the whole bicep. Before he could ask the signification of the tattoo, or if it was only a drunken mistake, Blaine began to sing softly.

_The night we met I knew I needed you so_

_And if I had the chance, I'd never let you go_

_So, won't you say you love me_

_I'll make you so proud of me_

_We'll make 'em turns their heads_

_Every place we go_

_So, won't you please_

_Be me little baby_

_Say you'll be my darling_

_Be my baby now_

Kurt arched an eyebrow as he recognised the song. He remembered his mom humming the melody when she was reading on the porch with refreshing lemonade to accompany her lecture. It was such a nice, upbeat song but the lyrics stand for themselves and are truly beautiful to explain to someone how they crave to belong to them. ''The Ronettes?'' he asked and Blaine only chuckled as he stopped singing, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the empty beer bottle that was forgotten next to his leg.

''Yeah. It was kind of a way to revolt when I turned eighteen and to say to everyone fuck you.'' He shrugged. ''My family wanted something for me and I just wanted something else, so I left.'' He paused. ''Live and let live, that's my motto,'' he said. ''Oh, and that one?'' He chuckled at the memory. ''I was actually drunk. It was in one of those parties a couple of months ago, in San Francisco. I woke up the next day naked on the grass.''

The tattoo was in the inside of his left index finger; it was small, barely there, but Kurt could see the _Peace and Love_ symbol engraving in the skin. Blaine looked at Kurt curiously.

''Do you have any tattoos?'' Kurt shook his head.

''No, but I'd like to get one. The one on your bicep is pretty cool,'' he complimented. ''I like the details,'' Blaine hummed in agreement, a shadow of a smile gracing his lips and Kurt couldn't wait to see his eyes when he put his sunglasses off.

''Maybe you can get one in Woodstock. I have a friend who does that for a living and he's going to be there.'' Kurt nodded without even thinking about what his family would think about getting a tattoo. ''Sure, why not?''

Blaine smiled at him. ''So, where are you from?'' he asked.

''Bel Air, L.A'' Blaine whistled softly.

''You have the sweet life, eh.''

''Had,'' Kurt corrected automatically. ''I had the sweet life. But like you, my parents wanted something different from what I really wanted, so I left.'' He quoted Blaine's sentence.

''And you decided to rebel and travel across the country,'' he guessed.

''Exactly,'' he nodded. ''I just… want to get away from it all. They want too much, I want less.''

He knew he was divulging some private things to a complete stranger, but he couldn't care less. It had to get out and if he had to spend the next few days in his company, some things needed to be said. And it wasn't too much, either. It was just the truth; he was sick to be sheltered and he craved of adventures for years, it was the best time to do it. He was going to be nineteen in the fall, it was time he lived for himself.

''I know what you mean,'' Blaine said. ''My folks went crazy about my future and it was pretty overwhelming.''

''How old are you?'' Kurt asked because he couldn't point it out and it was bothering him. He seemed like he lived the life, he just looked like he had experience in life. He didn't look old at all, but he didn't look like a lost teenager either.

''I'm 21,'' he replied. And now, he saw it. Not a child, but still too young to be considering a well round adult. He hadn't shave for a few days, so it gave him a cool and outdoorsy look. Or someone who just had to travel for a long time and with his wild hair obviously liked the natural look. He looked at the multiple leather or straw bracelets breaded that gave him a relax, down to earth, _hippie_ look and Kurt found himself liking this character more and more.

He was definitely the kind of people he wanted to meet outside of his clean, planned and boring life. That's exactly what he needed.

''So, what's the plan?'' Kurt asked, because quite frankly, if he had to drive all the way to the east coast, he should know what was going on. Blaine looked at him for a second before looking back on the road and he had a crooked smile.

''Well, it should be shorter doing a straight line from California to New York, but I have places to go,'' he said with a small smile, like he was hidden something, or like he was thinking about something memorable.

''Oh?'' Kurt asked. He wasn't the driver and he was just grateful to be in the presence of someone who was going at the same place as him and seemed to know where he was going. It was a blessing, really, so if he had places to go and so prolonged their road trip, he couldn't deny him. Plus, Kurt couldn't lie to himself. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he knew what it meant.

Adventures.

He couldn't refuse the offer to see the country, the people; that was what he wanted from the beginning. Not just going to Woodstock, the emblematic festival for the hippies, but also to see different things.

''Yeah. I hope it doesn't bother you,'' Blaine said.

''No, of course not,'' Kurt shook his head quickly.

''Good, then,'' Blaine smiled, satisfied. He tilted his head to see a green sigh on the side of the road. ''We're going to get out of California in a couple of hours,'' Blaine informed Kurt. ''We'll sleep in Oregon tonight,'' he concluded.

It was right in the middle of the afternoon. A gentle breeze broke through the otherwise torrid weather and Kurt felt himself cooled down with the window opened just a crack while Blaine's was open wider. They talked mostly about simple things, like the weather, tattoos –again- family, even though both of them stayed vague on the matter, friends, and of course, Woodstock.

Blaine decided to put on the radio and the first song to play, was _Piece of my Heart._ Blaine drummed his hands on the steering wheel as the melody traveled through the car.

''I love that song!'' Kurt exclaimed as he closed his eyes to enjoy the music. That was what he loved about being here. This movement, the Peace and Love, it all revolved around music. People in this movement feel the music, see the music, taste the music. It was all about love for the music, love to share a warm body under the stars without a care in the world, and love for peace. The music talked to them and Janis Joplin knew all about it.

''Hell, yeah! Janis Joplin is going to perform at Woodstock,'' Blaine said, beaming. ''This is going to be amazing,'' he testified. Kurt nodded in approval and they continued listening to music on the radio, lost in a universe with no worries, no pain, and no plans. Music embraced them in a peace-loving atmosphere and Kurt felt at ease.

As the sun came down a couple of hours later, they were now in Oregon. Blaine got off the road and Kurt eyed him wearily. Sensing his discomfort, Blaine looked at him and smiled a little bit.

''We're going to sleep. I don't drive well during the night,'' he explained. ''I tried once, nearly had an accident.'' Kurt nodded as he understood. In a way, even though he knew that it was a big possibility to sleep outside, he always thought that they were going to do it in a motel. He still had money on him, so it wasn't a problem, but the prospect of actually sleeping outside was even more exciting. ''Come on, I've slept here once and I was in peace, so don't worry,'' Blaine said as he got out of the car. Kurt followed him. Blaine, for the first time of the day, took off his glasses and Kurt could see his eyes, now. They were a honey-caramel colour with a taint of rich brown with dark, rectangular eyebrows.

That man was handsome, Kurt thought, but his musing stopped there as Blaine opened the trunk of his car and pulled out two big blankets. ''If you want, you can sleep in the car. There's enough room in the back to get comfy. I'll sleep under the stars,'' he said as he walked a little further and placed the blankets on the long grass. There were far enough off the road not to be seen by passing cars, nor to hear their engine too loudly.

Kurt shook his head and followed Blaine. ''I'll sleep with you. I-I mean, I'll sleep outside. Under the stars,''

Blaine winked at him, and now, Kurt could see his teasing eyes; he didn't seem dangerous, not in the least. All the tales his parents said about hitchhiking and encounters with strangers might be true, but it wasn't the case with Blaine. Kurt could just feel the safety that that stranger projected; a vibe that helped Kurt cooled down and just relaxed.

Blaine fell on the blanket with a big 'ouf'! and put his forearms behind his head. ''I usually sleep naked, but I'd made an exception this time,'' he said out of the blue. Kurt, who was sitting on the blanket, looked at him strangely.

''Even outside?'' he asked; not out of disgust, but by genuine curiosity. He never met such a man like Blaine; easy-going, with no worries or cares in the world. For Kurt, though, he seemed to have the world on his shoulders.

Blaine chuckled. ''Even outside.'' With his hand, he made little imaginative waves in the air and for a second, he seemed lost in a memory, or a long lost dream. ''We are nature. Why people are so disturb by the idea of warm flesh? Skin is completely normal; men made clothes. I don't mind them, but when I have the chance, I take them off. It's more… liberating.''

''I understand,'' Kurt said as he lay down on the blanket. The blankets were big enough to fit two people without them touching. ''But I've never met people like you before,'' Blaine scoffed and chuckled.

''It's not in glorious Bel Air that you're going to find them,'' he said. ''Come with me, and I'll show you what life looks like,'' Blaine murmured, like he didn't want to wake the nature already on the brick of sleeping. It was dark, but the full moon made it easier to see clearly. Kurt smiled at him gently and nodded slowly, accepting, without really knowing it, that life wasn't what he accepted it to be until he met the curly haired man.

''Thanks for stopping for me today,'' Kurt said quietly as he heard the crickets lulling him to sleep. His eyes felt heavy and the stress and anxiety of today took a toll on him.

''I'm glad I did,'' Blaine answered. ''Goodnight, Kurt. Sweet dreams,'' Kurt didn't respond; he was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was up in the sky and the heavens were a sparkling blue. Kurt's own blue eyes were enjoying seeing the landscapes. The vast nature of Oregon was simply exquisite. The arid scenery as they were still near California revealed into rich and green pastures as they went more to the north, nearing Washington.

Kurt and Blaine drove for two entire days and Kurt could say, without a doubt, that he was having a blast. He didn't know if Blaine knew what he was doing to him, but he was a big factor in Kurt's happiness. He blessed a god he didn't believe in to have put Blaine on his path. He didn't know what he would do, or where he would have ended up if Blaine hadn't stopped and proposed to take him to Woodstock.

He didn't know what he would do after that, but that was the adventure, right? He was happy to follow Blaine in wherever he wanted to go, no questions asked. He was just grateful to get the chance to travel like he was and having a companion by doing so. As he ran away, it was nerve wracking to think that he was now alone; something he never was before.

He had a sheltered life and it showed today, Kurt thought.

Luckily for him, his companion was easy to talk to and even sing with when there was songs they both adored playing on the radio. Blaine had several 8 tracks in his car from marvellous singers and bands, such as Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, The Who, Ravi Shankar, Eddie Cochran and many others. It surprised him at first that he had the same taste as Blaine in music and in many other aspects in life. In two days, Kurt had learnt more about him then he ever had with Quinn, his supposed future wife.

He was just so easy to talk to, he guessed. The topics were always light, with nothing too deep, yet fascinating. Blaine grew up in Ohio with a wealthy family, so he never missed much, yet he never was satisfied, he had said. Kurt grew up in California, yet he preferred to close his bedroom door and listen to music then to surf like the other boys his age, he retorted.

I spent all my schooling years in a private school, but I left the uniform and the hair gel for my own clothes and more freedom, Blaine had said. I was supposed to marry a girl back home, but girls are not my cup of tea, Kurt retorted.

I left when I was eighteen because my old life was suffocating me, Blaine had said. Mine just started to choke me, so I ran away, Kurt retorted.

''You're interesting, Tweety,'' Blaine had responded as Kurt told him why Oliver! deserved to win best picture for the Oscars of this year. ''Funny Girl deserved that nomination, hands down.'' He said, always looking straight ahead at the endless road.

''You're worse than Rachel on this!'' Kurt huffed and Blaine gave him a curious look as he clarified. ''My brother's fiancé. She's just obsessed with that movie, and yes, Barbra Streisand did an unbelievable job as Fanny Brice, but bottom line is; Oliver! was better,'' Blaine scoffed.

''A little boy finding shelter with a creep and a bunch of thieves was not Oscar worthy,'' Blaine said.

''Escaping the orphanage and finding his grandpa was very touching,'' Kurt shrugged. ''It showed the love of one member of the family to another and despite the grandpa's mistake when it came to his own daughter, it was remarkably well done to see him redeeming himself with his daughter's son,'' Blaine glanced at him, not expecting this explication.

''Fair enough,'' he conceded. On a green sigh on the side of the road, it was written Portland, 20 km. Blaine hummed and looked at Kurt. ''Oregon is known for its nature, but Portland is a good city to go,''

''That's where we're going?'' Blaine only nodded.

''Yeah. There's a commune just outside of Portland. We're going to sleep there,''

_A commune? _ That could be interesting, Kurt thought. He knew what a commune was; a group of people living together, sharing everything together. They live against what society wanted from them; a solid job, a marriage, a house with a picket fence. Everything that the American dream proposed, they rejected it and with reasons.

That was exactly what Kurt needed.

It was well past the afternoon when they arrived in Portland. A fresh breeze passed through the open widows of the impala and Kurt could see the peak of the mountain hood that overlooked the entire city. Kurt could feel the thrill in him as they passed through the city. They didn't stop in it, though; they continued their journey until they arrived on the other side of the city, until they arrived in nature once again.

The sound of cars, people talking, and music playing were now forgotten as they rode on a rocky path. The mountain hood now looked more menacing as they approached the large dormant volcano.

''Have you ever been there?'' Kurt asked as he sensed that they were going to arrive anytime soon. Blaine nodded.

''Yeah; one time a couple of months ago. They will welcome you with open arms,'' Blaine said in a reassuring manner. Kurt smiled weakly and as they approached, Kurt could see a small clearing, surrounding by trees. Not far from where they were. He could see a barn not too far ahead of them.

When the car stopped, Kurt could faintly hear the music of an old guitar and it reminded him when his mother used to play with her old guitar and loved every acoustic song and always said that the most beautiful and intimate songs are played only in acoustic.

''We're here,'' Blaine announced with a hint of excitement in his voice. ''Now come on!'' Kurt followed Blaine with his eyes until the curly haired man waved to someone –Kurt still couldn't see who it was yet- and gestured for Kurt to step outside of the car. Taking a deep breath, Kurt got out and the faint music he had heard was louder.

A man stepped out of the barn and smiled warmly at Blaine. He ruffled his messy hair and stretched his limbs and signed loudly, like he just woke up from a deep sleep. His tattoos on his side and on his peck, shirtless, made Kurt gulped.

''Blaine,'' the man said in a sleepy voice and he went to hug the hazel-eyed man. The latter returned the hug with a big and goofy smile.

''Randy!'' Blaine said. The man, Randy, seemed to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, Kurt concluded as he saw his stubble and his confidence was just screaming '_'I'm old enough, but not too old either,'' _He had shoulder-length messy brown hair and his eyes were a clear brown. He didn't have a shirt on and Kurt couldn't help himself but looking at his well-defined body and his ripped-washed-up jeans hung low on his waist. That man was simply gorgeous.

''And who that might be?'' the gorgeous man said as he stepped closer to Kurt.

''It's Kurt,'' Blaine said. ''We drive together to go to Woodstock,'' Randy hummed in agreement and looked Kurt with sparkling eyes.

''You have a great place,'' Kurt said as he looked around. Randy clapped his hands together.

''I'm glad you like it,'' he said. ''Come here,'' he approached Kurt and engulfed the younger man in a warm hug. ''Blaine's friends are my friends,'' the hug surprised him greatly but he was just relief to see people who accept him on short notice. ''You're going to stay for a while?'' Randy asked Blaine.

''Yeah,'' he said. ''For a couple of days,'' Randy only nodded.

''You can stay as long as you want, Blaine. You too, Kurt. You're family, now.'' He gave Kurt a pleasant smile and placed a rough hand in the small of his back to guide him to the barn. He still could hear faint music and as he looked to a small clearing near the barn, he could see people sitting on the grass with a guy playing the guitar.

The barn was spacious and bright. It didn't look like a barn once you stepped inside. It looked well lived in; it was a bit in shambles to say the truth, but Kurt liked it. He followed Randy and Blaine –who were deep in a conversation- up the stairs. The blue eyed man jumped a little when he saw a naked woman stepping outside of the bathroom. Wide eyed, he watched her as she gave him a small smile before stepping inside a dark room; the two men before him didn't seem to be perturbed by what Kurt just witnessed.

''You guys can sleep here,'' Randy declared as he showed them the room. Blaine seemed comfortable enough; he put his bag on the ground and Randy was busy picking up empty beer bottles off the ground. What Kurt noticed the most, was that the old wood that makes the walls were all freshly painted –Kurt could smell it- but it had character to it. Some walls had drawings on them, some had writings and the colors were always bright, like a deep red, yellow, and blue and green. A lot of green. He never saw so many colors being put together on a wall.

''We had been on the road for so long, I'll go freshen up,'' Blaine declared. ''There's a bathroom downstairs, too,''

''Okay. I'll go,'' Kurt said, trying to sound nonchalant, but it was still nerve wracking for him to be in a stranger's home. Blaine smiled at him and before he left, he said: ''Stop worrying. Enjoy your life,'' It did nothing to help him feel better, though.

**-X-**

A few minutes later, Blaine came back into the bedroom. Kurt wasn't there, but his bag was. Blaine ignored it, believing that it wasn't his business to go and be the curious man that he always had been. He was in only a pair of jeans and as he went to retrieve a T-shirt from his own bag next to the bed, he noticed photographed sticking outside of Kurt's bag.

Now very curious, he took them out of the bag. It's only pictures, he thought. What harm would it do to look at them? On one of the photographs, a beautiful woman was sitting on a veranda with a small boy perched on her lap. With the white and black colored picture, Blaine could see the skin of both people –so identical- almost as pale as snow. In real life, he assumed that the skin was fair and the hair was pale, maybe a brownish color, Blaine thought.

''This is my mom and I,'' a small voice said behind him. Blaine turned around quickly, almost dropping the photos. He took a shaky breath, and Kurt could conclude that it was because he was nervous to get caught; but no. Blaine was never nervous, but Kurt was a sight to behold. His wet hair was sticking in all different directions and the hot water made his cheeks a rosy hue. He really had a boyish complexion, Blaine thought.

''I'm sorry,'' he only said. ''Those pictures were sticking out and….''

''It's alright,'' Kurt said, playing with the hem if his white t-shirt. He had left all of his beautiful clothing at home; preferring to travel as light as possible and blend in as much as possible. ''I don't have a treasure hidden in here,'' he joked. He approached Blaine and he could see the difference from before. Blaine had shaven his face and while Kurt appreciated the stubble, the fresh cut and the aroma that fallowed it gave him a lost memory of home; where every man was clean, everywhere it smelled like perfume and freshness. His dark hair was also wet and water dripped from the end of his curls to drop on his shoulders and his naked chest. He was well built, Kurt noted as he noticed muscles flexing under his tan skin.

He took his eyes off of his body and looked at Blaine. ''My mom died when I was very young,'' he said. ''In the evenings, she always sat on the veranda and played a few songs with her guitar. Sometimes the neighbors complained about the music, but I didn't. I loved her playing… I guess they didn't like the songs,'' he said with a small smile. Blaine smiled back, but sadly this time. He ran away from home, but he couldn't imagine what it would be like to really lose one parent. You must feel more vulnerable.

''And…?'' Blaine asked as he pointed to another picture. The smile Kurt gave him was brighter. On the picture, Blaine could see a tall man and a petite brunet.

''This is my brother Finn, and his fiancée and my friend, Rachel,'' his smile faltered a little and his blue eyes lost their sparkles. ''We didn't part on good terms. They didn't want me to leave and it led to a fight,'' he said sadly.

''They will understand,'' Blaine said, trying to cheer him up. ''You will be back soon enough, right? They can't stay mad at you,'' Kurt looked at Blaine, searching for something, anything.

''I'm not sure if I ever want to go back,'' he murmured. Before Blaine could say anything else, a small knock interrupted their small conversation and Randy stood tall and proud in the door frame.

''There's a fire every evening'' he began to talk when he had the attention of the two in the room, ''so you're welcome to join us,'' Blaine nodded and Kurt offered him a weak small before he disappeared down the stairs, minding his own business that Kurt didn't have a clue what it was he was doing all day.

''You know him for how long?'' Kurt asked as he detached his eyes from the door. Blaine finally retrieved a t-shirt from his bag and put in on himself.

''For a couple of years,'' he said. ''When I left home at the age of 18, I moved from town to town. It took me weeks before I arrived in Oregon and once I did, I just ended up here. It was my first time I was living in a commune, but I was instantly welcomed. No matter where I come from or my background, they accepted me. And so I kind of adopted this lifestyle. There was no responsibility, no rules. I felt more home here that I've ever been for a long time with my own family.''

He sat on the bed and put his combat boots and Kurt didn't realize he had those in the car and it fits him perfectly.

''I've lived here for six months, and then I just wanted to go see other places. But I always come back a few times to spend a couple of days when I'm in the state.'' He stood up and smiled warmly at Kurt. ''Come on,'' he said. ''I spend the last few days stuck in a car, I need to move a little,''

Kurt nodded and placed the pictures in his bag and put it under the bed –a habit he took when he traveled- and his past and memories now forgotten for a few hours, hidden under a bed.

**-X-**

It was already evening when Kurt and Blaine decided to go outside. Kurt's stomach started to rubble and he gave Blaine a sheepish smile. Blaine chuckled.

''Don't worry. Food is always in abundance,'' He led Kurt to the others; he could count twenty-something people, all chatting and eating. A soft melody penetrated the silent night; a man sitting on a bench was playing with an old guitar. His face was mostly hidden behind long hair and big sunglasses. Kurt could never understand, for the life of him, why people kept wearing sunglasses when the night falls. He always presumed it was a trend and on Blaine, it was fabulous but it just looks stupid on other people.

Two girls were sitting on the ground and the red haired one was doing breads to the long blond hair of the other girl. They gave him a soft smile when he passed them. When Blaine gave him a plate full with fresh meat, vegetables from a small garden they had in the commune and roast potatoes, with a bottle of beer, he led him to a seclude area where they still could be seen by the others and have the warmth of the fire, but they still could have their personal conversation without anyone listening.

In the distance, Kurt could hear a faint sound of a crying baby and the soothing voice of a mother. It wasn't unusual to see babies and young kids in a commune. It was frown upon to use birth control in a commune and even prohibited to get an abortion. Bearing a baby was seen as a gift, something special. No matter how young or old you are, having a baby was a symbol of freedom and beauty. Kurt knew, just by looking at her, that the mother was really young. Maybe his age, 19, or even younger. But watching her with the baby and what he presumed to be the father, both very proud, and happy, he knew that where he came from, birth control was also frown upon, but bearing a baby as a teenager or out of wedlock was not accepted.

''It's Joe and Mary,'' Blaine said as he saw what Kurt was looking at. ''When she got pregnant, she got kicked out of her house. Her and her boyfriend left and ended up here. They thought they will just wait to give birth, and leave with the baby, but now, little Josephine is going to be 2 in a month. I think they found their family, here, so they stayed.'' He took a big bite of his sausage and continued talking. ''Don't be surprise to see little kids running around tomorrow morning,''

Kurt ate his potatoes slowly while looking in the distance; he looked at Joe and Mary, then to the two girls he saw earlier, the guy playing the guitar and others were eating or dancing to the rhythm of the melody. Everything seemed so easy that Kurt had a hard time to grasp the concept of a group of people who decided to be a big family because they loved each other enough. That concept was foreign to him; it was like letting go of society and just _be._

It was exhilarating.

''I'm going to the bathroom,'' he informed Blaine and placed his plate in his empty spot. Blaine nodded and watched his new friend retreat, gulping the remaining of his beer.

As Kurt made his way inside the building, he stopped in his track when he heard voices coming from behind the bushes near the barn. Frowning and wondering what people were doing behind it instead of joining the rest of the people around the fire, he came closer and what he heard as voices were actually moans. Eyes wide, Kurt had just the time to see a man and a woman, naked, and the sound of slapping skin could be heard very strongly for Kurt's ears. He stepped back quickly and made a move to turn around and leave the lover birds alone, but he bumped into someone.

''You enjoy the view?'' a man asked and Kurt could hear the distinct accent in his voice. He had sandy hair with a strong jaw and broad shoulders. The mischievous look in his brown eyes showed Kurt that he wasn't serious; he was just teasing, but he was still furiously blushing.

''They have sex,'' he bluntly said to a now laughing man.

''Yes, indeed.'' His laughter stopped and he looked at the poor lost boy. ''It's better make love then make wars,'' he explained. Kurt nodded slowly and stepped back a little bit more to get as far away from the couple on the grass as possible. The moans tent to be loud. Oh, he wasn't a prude. He had his own sex experiences, but it never was outdoors.

''I guess you're right,'' he said quickly and breathlessly. He eyed the barn, wanting to go in and just disappear and forget what he just saw. He shouldn't be surprised, though. He knew he was walking in a totally new world where love is free and sex should be something to celebrate and not condemn. This couple understood that, but for Kurt, a boy newly entered into adulthood and living in Bel Air for all his life, it was just so new to him, almost surreal that it made him flustered.

''You're Kurt, right?'' the man asked with curious eyes. Kurt couldn't escape now, even if his bladder was ready to explode. ''You came in earlier with Blaine,''

''Yeah!'' Kurt said, smiling up at him. ''He gives me a ride to go to Woodstock.''

''Oh, really?'' the man explained. By the sheer excitement and joy the man provided, Kurt found himself relaxing and just enjoyed his time socializing with other people in the commune. The quiet moans were now just a distant sound in Kurt's ears as he listened to the man.

''I will be there, too!'' he exclaimed. ''Where are you from?'' he asked, not even a pause between the two sentences.

''Bel Air, California,'' the man whistled in appreciation. ''And you are…''

Unfortunately, his question was drowned by three people passing by and summoning the man to join them in whatever they were doing.

''I'll see you later,'' he said to Kurt as he was dragged away. ''Hopefully!'' he shouted.

When Kurt came back, he saw Blaine near the fire with a guitar. He didn't know he could play and it was a great surprise indeed. Blaine gave him a smile and began to sing as people gathering around him were swaying to the sound of the music and his deep and rich voice; he had a lovely voice, he noted.

''You found the bathroom alright?'' Blaine asked a few minutes later when he wasn't playing anymore. Kurt jumped; he was deep in thoughts. ''Penny for your thoughts?''

''I've seen people having sex outdoors,'' he didn't know why he began a conversation by saying it, but he just did. And it had the same reaction. Blaine chuckled softly; way more quietly then the man before who had laugh loudly.

''Get used to it, Tweety,'' he said. ''Where we're going, people makes love,''

''Not the war, I know,'' Kurt said with a smile. ''I didn't know you play!'' he said to change the subject. Blaine smiled bashfully at him.

''We only know each other since a couple of days. Of course you don't know.'' Blaine chuckled. ''There's a lot of things you don't know about me, ,'' he said in a low voice, inches away from Kurt's face and for a moment, a tiny, tiny moment, Kurt wondered if he was actually flirting with him. _Wait, really? That's a flirty line right there!_ He thought. But if it was the case, what's the harm in it anyways? Two people fucked in the woods, two people could certainly give each other flirty comebacks.

Before he had the courage to say a witty remark, _like I can't wait to discover them,_ Kurt noticed the man he was talking to earlier who was talking with other people. He nodded towards the man.

''Who is he?'' he asked Blaine. The latter turned his head to see the object if Kurt's attention.

''Adam Crawford. He moved from England a couple of years ago,'' he said. ''Didn't talk to him that much, but he's a nice guy. Why?'' Kurt shrugged.

''Just wanted to know,'' he said, blushing. To Blaine's arching eyebrow, he added: ''We talked earlier. After I found some people enjoy getting dirty for the simple pleasure of having sex in the bushes. When I think about it, it is kind of awkward to meet someone in such circumstances,'' The horror look on Kurt's face made Blaine laugh so loud that Kurt couldn't believe his luck to be in such a place, free in what you believe, what you love and what you hate. It was going to be a long, but tremendous journey.

Kurt joined Blaine in his laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up to the sound of children screaming, giggling and running. He stretched all his limbs with a content groan, happy to get a full night sleep on a bed instead of sleeping on the grass like it was the case a few nights ago. There was one bed in the room and it was as hard as a rock, but Kurt couldn't complain. As he stretched, he remembered that he wasn't alone on the mattress and his feet were tangled with other, larger feet. _Blaine._

They didn't really discuss who was going to take the bed, and who was going to sleep on the mattress on the dusty floor; not that Kurt would've mind, but it just came naturally. He supposed it was how Blaine was with his free and libertine way of thinking. An arm snaked around his waist as Blaine snored softly and Kurt signed. It surely wasn't just a trait about Blaine; everybody here seemed to be as libertine and easy-going as Blaine was. It wasn't a surprise either; Kurt grew up with an uptight way of thinking, so maybe he was the sore thumb in this crowd.

He always overthink things, and rethink them over and over again; but, Kurt concluded, it stops now. Gotta live the life, like his mama used to say.

''Mm… make them shut up,'' Blaine groaned, face half hidden in the pillow and hair sticking out in every direction. Kurt chuckled, fully awake now, thanks to his internal investigation.

''How many are they?'' Kurt asked about the children in the commune.

''Not that many,'' Blaine said, a little bit more awake but his voice was rough and deep. ''Six, from what I can remember,'' he paused, and then continued. ''But made the sound of twenty,'' Blaine gave Kurt his crooked smile; the one that made him smile in return, and reached over to his bag on the floor. ''You want a cigarette?'' he asked as he handed the white stick between his fingers. Kurt nodded eagerly and took it.

Once the smoke hit the ceiling, both of them gazing at an invisible spot on the wall, neither of them talked for a moment. ''It's quiet again,'' Blaine noticed as he exhaled the smoke. Kurt made a move to leave the bed and Blaine looked at him curiously.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm hungry,'' Kurt chuckled softly. ''Pretty sure that's why it's so quiet,''

''Stay, Tweety,'' he said as he grabbed Kurt's wrist. Kurt turned around and gave Blaine an amused look.

''Why are you always calling me that?'' he asked, genuinely curious about the nickname he inherited as soon as he met Blaine. The curly haired man shrugged nonchalantly, but Kurt noticed the little twinkle in his hazel eyes.

''You remind me of Tweety Bird,''

''I remind you of a… bird?'' Kurt said slowly, perplexed. Blaine only nodded.

''He's cute, like you.'' He went to his bag to retrieve a t-shirt. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and his neck and cheeks turned red because of the compliment and he will never get tired to see a well-defined, naked torso of a man in his sight.

''I-Okay,'' he only said in time when Blaine turned around to face him, all ready to face the day. He smiled warmly at Kurt and took his hand in his.

''Ready to go? Someone is starving,'' he said as he heard Kurt's stomach grumble. This time, when he saw a girl, fully naked, going to a room to another as they descended the stairs, Kurt didn't even blush.

**-X-**

The sun was at its peak; it was a beautiful day. Days like that were wonderful, Kurt thought. All day, Kurt only strolled around the commune, eat, sleep and sing and some people abandonment themselves in sex and alcohol. It was a lazy life, indeed, but a beautiful one. He couldn't remember the last time he had a day like this; he was always chasing the time, always reprimanded by his dad if he wasted a moment for just being lazy. This year, it was particularly rushed, what with being prepared to go to college, always surrounded by people who suffocated him and always had something to do, to occupy his time. It was tiring to meet his father's ambitions and nerve-wracking to always be on top.

_This_, in this clearing, was the good life.

''There's a manif' we're going to in Seattle. We're going to leave tomorrow,'' Blaine said as he approached Kurt in the clearing. Kurt nodded his head in acknowledgment. Blaine gave him a beer and sit down on the grass next to Kurt. The sun in the sky made them a bit sweaty, but Kurt, for the first time in his life, couldn't care less. The icy cold beer helped to cool him down and grew fond of the dark liquid.

''Thanks' it's so refreshing,'' he said as he took another long sip of the beer.

''I watch you for a while, now. That much sun is not good for you,'' he teased as he bumped his shoulder with his.

''Oh, please'' he scoffed. ''I'm so pale; the only thing that the sun can do for me is give me a little tan'' Blaine chuckled and shook his head, amused.

''I know your type of skin, Kurt. Just like red-haired, you don't tan. You automatically burn,''

''It's just an urban legend,'' Kurt replied, ignoring the smirk on Blaine's face, but his scowl expression melted into one of pure joy. ''So, what's the manifestation is about? I've never been to one!'' he said excitedly.

''We are opposed to the American army who goes to Vietnam. So, we're going to say it out loud.'' The awe expression Kurt wore morphed into comprehension, and also admiration to the people who wants a change in the world.

''It's a great cause,'' Kurt said, smiling briefly at Blaine.

''It can be violent, Kurt,'' Blaine warned. ''I understand if you'd like to stay near the car for the event or just go around the city and…''

''No, I'm going,'' he said. ''I want to fight for what we believe in,'' he said gravelly.

''Are you sure?'' Blaine asked, uncertain. Kurt nodded and played with the grass with his hands, his empty beer bottle forgotten on the ground. ''I-All my life, I've been thought a certain way and what to believe in and how to do it, but it's all lies. I know it is; this is all bullshit,'' Kurt said.

''What do you mean?'' Blaine asked. ''What did you learn?''

''In school and your family, your friends…. All of them say how Americans are going to save the day in Nam and how this war is needed to free people. They try to let us believe in such things. Rachel, Finn, Quinn… everyone believes it, but not me. I never had. I understand the sense of propaganda, but not a lot of people know it or they don't want to acknowledge it.''

Blaine shook his head furiously and let out a snarl of discontent. ''This is why I ran away, Kurt. All those people, all those rules, what to believe in, how to act,'' he stood up and throw away his beer; it crashed against a tree. ''It was suffocating me!'' he yelled. He was breathing hard, but when he looked down at Kurt, he calmed himself. ''This is why we have to fight, Kurt. Because our community have a head on their shoulders; they can think without someone shoving their wrong ideas down our throats. They all say how Americans are heroes to go there; but the media and political influence hide the truth. They forget to mention the violence, the rape, and the_ murders. _You come from a sheltered life; I come from there, too.'' He sat back down and took Kurt's hand in his. ''Your family and friends; they will believe what the society gives them because they don't think further from what they know. But you, Kurt… you're not like the others; you're curious.''

Kurt gave him a calculating look. ''It wasn't always like that, you know. Me, not being able to breath because I desperately needs to get out,'' he said, playing with the grass with trembling fingers. He wasn't nervous; he was actually very calm, but his emotions were all over the place inside him and he could feel it to the tips of his shaking fingers.

Blaine cocked his head curiously.

''I knew a time when there were laughter in the house. I'm originally from Ohio. It's a bit vague, because I moved to California when I was only six, but what I remember the most was the happiness. We were only me, my dad and mom and we had an old house. The painting was a bit cracked, and my dad had to repair some holes on the roof, but it was our home. Mama always played with her guitar on the porch in the summer evenings. She had a lovely voice.''

He took a breath, looking at the big tree ahead of them and how the leaves moved with the lazy breeze.

''My dad was a mechanic. He repaired cars and his shop was quite popular in our small town. Then, his shop began bigger and better and what his little shop had to offer, dad seized the opportunity to open other shops in the towns nearby and things lead to another, and the next thing I know, dad was now a business man and what was his little shop in a cow town in the middle of Ohio, became much more important and now, dad was making big profits and had a lot of money. So we moved to the next best thing; Bel Air. My dad had to work a lot due to the new shops opening in California, but happiness was still there, because mama always wanted to live near the ocean. I was for the first time in a private school and I thought it was the good life. And it was. Mama still played on the porch, but this time, the neighbors didn't appreciate her music. Dad told her multiple times to quit her music, 'cause it wasn't how life worked in a place like that. My dad became more focus on his career and only came back late at night.

''Then, when I was eight, my mom died. Dad was more distant than ever. But two years later, he remarried a woman named Carol. Her and her son are lovely. I couldn't ask for a better mother and brother, but what I knew from Ohio was lost forever. Everything they talk about is just so… empty. My dad changed a lot; he's more business-like and I don't know if he remembered the times where we were just dancing and goofing around in the backward of our old house. He was mold to fit this society. He had a fit because I just wanted to see the world; he said that my place was with them and that I shouldn't waste my time with the other people, meaning you. He wasn't like that, before, so… judgmental. Finn and Rachel talk about marriage all the time, and what is the perfect size for a diamond ring and how college would be wonderful, but in the meantime, people are massacred in Nam. I just… didn't fit in. I couldn't breathe surrounded by those people.''

''So you hadn't the sweet life, after all,'' Blaine mused.

''I wasn't a martyr, Blaine. I just told you what happened in my life, but I had a good childhood,''

''Yes, with your father always absent,''

''It was his job,'' he defended him. ''But it doesn't matter. I just wanted a little fun before life catches me,'' he said. He lay down and his arm pillowed his head. Blaine mimicked him and gave him a cigarette. He always seemed to have them on him, Kurt mused.

''And here you are.'' Blaine continued for him.

''And here I am,'' he inhaled deeply, and then exhaled as he watched the puffy clouds up in the blue sky. ''My dad wants me to marry Quinn; a childhood friend of mine.'' Blaine looked at him curiously and Kurt chuckled tiredly.

''Yeah. In his mind, we are still in the thirties or something. I know Quinn is all ready for it; she has her life planned in advance…''

''Are you going to do it?'' Blaine asked curiously. Kurt laughed loudly.

''Vaginas are not really my thing, if you know what I mean. Oh, if dad knew what I did with boys when I was in the country club!'' He exclaimed, laughing.

''You were in a country club?'' Blaine asked, intrigued. Kurt nodded but he grimaced, like it was a bad memory.

''My dad wants to give me everything that Bel Air has to offer. It was boring, but I did some little things with boys there. Maybe it was kind of like a _Fuck You, to all of you _thing. So yes, vaginas are not my thing,''

''I didn't know you are a little rebel, Tweety,'' Blaine joked, puffing smoke out of his mouth.

''Shut up,'' Kurt said with a smile.

**-X-**

Kurt and Blaine joined the people in the commune later that day. They had literally spent all afternoon lounging on the grass in the clearing, the distant chatter of people talking and music filling the air relaxing them.

''Julie, Todd,'' Randy said calmly as he stared at the two children fighting. With only one severe stare, the two children stopped what they were doing and sat crossed-legs, talking quietly.

''Randy is good with the kids,'' Blaine said to Kurt when he saw the awe expression on his friend's face when Randy didn't even yelled at them; they listened to him.

''Yeah,'' Kurt retorted. ''He had like the Alpha-thing going on,'' he said, joking. Blaine laughed.

''Something like that. But he's the leader of the group, so people listen to them. Even the children. People say that Todd is his child, but it never was proven.'' Kurt frowned at him.

''How can he not know that this is his child?'' he asked. The two of them were far enough not to get any attention on them. They watched as people were relaxing on the grass, and some people were swaying to the sound of the guitar that Randy was playing.

Blaine shrugged. ''Here, they are all family, Kurt. A child is everybody's child,''

''So Randy may be the biologic father, but everybody takes care of Todd?''

''Something like that.'' Blaine nodded. He stood up and smiled down at Kurt. ''You don't have to think too much, Kurt. That's the key. Here, we make love because it feels good. If there's a child at the end of it, then it's a gift. Julie is as much as Randy's daughter, even though she's not biologically his.'' Kurt nodded slowly as Blaine departed to join Randy and the others to sing along to the song _Ring of Fire_, by Johnny Cash.

Well, it was a whole new dynamic from what he was used to.

''Kurt, come on, join us!'' Randy said from afar after the song was finished. Kurt didn't really have the time to socialize aside from Adam, who was sitting with the group and gave him a warm smile. He smiled at him in return and sat next to him. Blaine had also a guitar in his hand. ''So, Kurt,'' Randy continued as he handed him a beer. He swore that they only lived on that. ''Blaine told me you are from Bel Air. Fancy,'' he said as he smirked at Kurt.

''Not so fancy if I decided to flee this place,'' he retorted smugly and it gave him a round of laughter. The commune counted in total 30 adults, and around 10 young children. There weren't all here; some were in the barns, sleeping soundly or doing other activities and a group was doing dinner for the whole group. The children were off playing somewhere; the distant echo of their cries the only sigh that they were still alive.

''You didn't like it there?'' A girl asked him.

''I just wanted to see something new,'' he said gently to the girl, thinking of the right words to say. He didn't want to say too much; he was willing to say things to Blaine, because as little as he knew of the guy, he seemed like a good man that he could trust and didn't want to just unwrapped everything to a bunch of strangers.

''You can stay as long as you like,'' another girl said.

''Actually, we're leaving tomorrow, Judith,'' Blaine said and by the nod Randy gave him, he already knew it. Kurt was close enough for Randy to wrap his hand around his in a gentle manner.

''You can come back whenever you want, Kurt,'' he said.

''Thanks, Randy,'' he murmured, at a loss for words, but the music continued to fill the air and the hearts of everyone.

**-X-**

As the music continued, so did the night. The children were all asleep inside and the adults were just enjoying a nice evening in the nature. It was such a long time since Kurt had smell the fresh and humid leaves, or felt the long grass against his skin. He remembered a time where his house was near a cornfield or some weekends, but dad didn't have to work, the whole family went camping with only his mama's old guitar for company. Arriving in Bel Air, no one had ever gone to camping, and the word nature was almost foreign to them. And Kurt began his new life as a city boy. But it wasn't until then that he realized how much he missed being in nature, even though the city wasn't far from where there were.

They had a transistor radio and Kurt could hear soft music. Radios were the best invention, Kurt thought. Yes, TV was now very popular, but radio would always have something special to Kurt. As he listened to the music, leaning against a tree and just watching people dancing around a fire they ignited not long ago, he jumped when he felt a presence behind him.

''Sorry,'' a voice with a British accent said. ''I didn't want to scare you,''

''It's alright. It's just dark outside, I didn't see you come,'' Kurt smiled at him. ''Adam, right?'' the sandy-haired man with a beanie nodded.

''Yeah.'' He said as he handed a beer to Kurt. ''It's a beautiful night,'' he commented. ''Why aren't you dancing?'' he asked as he watched his comrades having fun by dancing, rutting against each other, kissing, laughing. Kurt shrugged.

''I'm just tired, I don't feel like dancing,''

''Or maybe your partner is not available,'' Adam replied with a sly smile. Kurt turned to him and frowned, confused. ''Blaine,'' he supplied like It was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Wha…'' Kurt said and looked in Blaine's direction. ''Oh,'' he simply said. Of course, he'd seen them dancing together, but didn't really think about it. What was Adam trying to say? ''He's having fun with Randy,'' he said, shrugging. The two men were dancing and suddenly they stopped and kissed languorously. They were doing that for most of the evening.

''Oh, so you don't mind?'' Adam asked. ''Sorry, my bad. I thought you two were an official couple.'' He apologized but Kurt, despite his surprise, couldn't find an ounce of apology in his dark eyes. He laughed instead.

''Oh, no!'' he said, smiling. ''We're just traveling to Woodstock together and I can safely say that we are now good friends.''

''Oh, that's good, then.'' Adam said. ''You know, people like us just like to feel the love of someone else. Sometimes, people get together because they want to build something with each other, and sometimes, we just want the touch of somebody and there's nothing wrong with that,''

''Yeah,'' Kurt said bitterly, looking down. ''That's not really my dad's moto,''

''And what is that?''

''Just the old same stuff. Sex is a sin, and I can only love one person in that way and it is my wife. Being free is a sacrilege from where I come from,'' Adam nodded, understanding. Kurt turned his head towards Blaine who had pushed Randy on the ground, kissing him passionately. ''And what are they?''

''They basically have sex every time Blaine comes to the commune. I don't think it is serious, but like we all say…''

''Make love, not war,'' Kurt murmured to himself with a small smile.

''Exactly,'' Adam said and his voice seemed to deepen, which Kurt noticed with a gulp. ''I'm going to kiss you, now,'' he murmured in a deeper voice then usual and approached Kurt slowly, until their lips attached. At this point, Kurt wanted more. He wanted to experience what other people experience; he did sexual things in his country club, but this was a totally different way of doing it. While he was scared to get caught in Bel Air, here, he was actually enjoying getting caught. While it was quick and clumsy with just a rush of feelings with those other boys, here, it was all about pleasuring yourself without any shame. And it was outdoors, something he never thought he'd ever do, someday. But here he was, with a fresh breeze cooling his overheat skin, the soft music playing in the background. They were half hidden by an oak tree, but he could still feel the heat of the fire; or maybe it was his own skin. He could still hear people talking in the distance, but he didn't care; not when their clothes were discarded on the ground and Adam's rough hands on his bare and warm skin felt heavy, but he loved it.

He was now on his knees, and by Adam's moans, he knew he was doing something right. Randy's own moans could be heard near the fire as Kurt flick his tongue over Adam's shaft and put the penis in his mouth, he looked sideways and saw Blaine and Randy rutting against each other, naked. Blaine's chest glistered with sweat and continued his movements, eyes closed, like he didn't have a care in the world. An image that would have his father having a heart attack, but Kurt didn't even blush. It just feels so natural; and _it was_ natural. Sex wasn't supposed to be viewed as a sin; it was a gift and giving another man pleasure, like Kurt was doing, or what he was watching across the campfire as Blaine and Randy came from their high, their cries echoing around the farm, it was only beautiful. If it was sin, like his peers always said to him, then why god would invent it?

His thoughts were interrupted by Adam's sperm shooting in his mouth and with a last lazy trust in Kurt's mouth, he slumped against a tree. ''That was great,'' Adam said breathlessly. Kurt giggled and stood up. Adam cradled his face in the palm of his hand and smiled. ''Come sleep with me; I'm tired.''

They didn't go far, though. People who drank too much were now asleep scandered around the site, empty beer bottles on the ground. Most people didn't bother to go in their own beds in the barn and were just fast asleep on the hard ground. A couple were kissing lazily in a corner and Blaine and Randy were now fast asleep; Kurt could hear Randy's soft snoring.

Next thing he knew, Kurt passed out and Adam snaked an arm around him; but he didn't notice. The last thing he noticed, though, was Blaine's face, still glistering in sweat, but so very peaceful and serene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't hesiste to leave a comment and tell me if you like it (or not) because I'd like to hear your thoughts on this baby! **

**-X-**

The next morning, Kurt felt cold. He squint his eyes against the blinding light; by the cold breeze and the quiet of the place, it must be fairly early, Kurt thought, but the sun reminded him that they were still in the middle of summer. He felt something heavier descended on his lithe form and noticed a dark wool blanketon him. He blinked multiple times to clear his thoughts and saw a shadowy figure above him and the sun behind the silhouette looked like a halo.

''Adam?'' he asked, sleepily.

''After last night, you wish,'' a much deeper voice then the British one said, chuckling. The body moved to sit Indian-style in front of Kurt. Kurt's features softened as he recognised who was sitting next to him.

''Blaine,'' he said softly, now fully awake as he sat up. ''What time is it?''

''Still early,'' was Blaine's only response. ''But we're leaving soon. Just wanted you to know that you should eat something before we hit the road again,''

''Okay,'' Kurt responded. ''I will. I…'' he stopped talking, not knowing what to say. It was the first time he had noticed other people having sex at the same time as him. Should he mention it? It shouldn't be a big deal for them, but for him, yes. Oddly enough, he wasn't shy or insecure as he predicted he would. It was exciting, actually and last night was the best sexual experience he ever had, even though it was only a blow job, because people simply didn't care. People could watch him, and he didn't stop. People could watch Blaine and Randy having sex, fully naked, and people still didn't care. It was maddening for Kurt, because he felt a connection to them, to this community, but at the same time, he felt like he still belonged in Bel Air with the people he desperately wanted to escape. It was maddening to not knowing where you truly belong.

''You're thinking too loud,'' Blaine said after a moment. Kurt glanced down to the blanket_,_ feeling his bare skin touching the tissue. He looked at the tree not far from the fire, and remembered his clothes were still discarded on the ground, but he could feel his boxer. _At least I remembered to put them on_ _bare ass in the cold night is not ideal for the skin, _he thought. ''Yeah… You looked like you were cold,'' Blaine shrugged.

''Thank you,'' Kurt simply said with a genuine smile.

''It's nothing,'' Blaine said. ''Look, if you want to say goodbye to anybody, like Adam, here's your chance. And _eat_ something,'' Blaine repeated with a friendly smile before putting on his aviator glasses. ''You're too skinny,'' he teased him as he stood up.

''It's called having a lithe form, Blaine. Models _are _skinny,'' he retorted sassily and Blaine only grinned, amused by Kurt's response.

''But don't eat the eggs; don't tell Theresa, but she keeps burning them. I don't know how she does it, I mean… it's just eggs,'' Blaine said as he walked away, entering the old barn and leaving a bemused boy behind.

**-X-**

Randy was leaning against the red cherry impala as Blaine loaded the car with his and Kurt's bags and a few containers of muffins and breads Theresa wanted them to have for the road. He lit a cigarette and gave it to Blaine as he finish loading everything. The strong and acrid sent of weed filled the air as Blaine and Randy exhaled the smoke, talking and joking. Kurt didn't know what they were talking about as he was a bit behind them, but he saw Randy hugging him and passing him a small bag of weeds.

''I'm going to miss you,'' Kurt jumped and turned quickly to be greet by Adam.

''God, Adam, don't do that again!''

''I'm sorry,'' Adam said, chuckling. ''I just wanted to say goodbye.'' Kurt smiled softly at his new friend. He should feel awkward to stand in front of the man he just blew, but he only felt sadness. Kurt loved this place; it was so carefree and relaxing and the people… _Adam._ As he looked at the handsome British man with messy sandy hair, shirtless with an easy smile, he knew he was going to miss him. Maybe not as deeply as missing an old friend, but like a stranger in the bus where the conversation was flowing from New York to Boston. That kind of feeling. ''Come here,'' he said as he hugged Kurt warmly.

''Maybe we'll see each other again,'' Kurt said as they parted.

''Maybe,'' he said as he cocked his head to the side, as if trying to comprehend something. ''Blaine is lucky to have you and get to know you better,'' Adam said softly and sincerely.

Kurt jumped when he heard the slamming of a door. ''Well, I should go,'' Kurt said quickly. ''It was still a pleasure to meet you, Adam,'' he walked away with a smile, ready to get inside the car.

''Likewise,'' Adam said behind him, waving to them as the car pulled out.

**-X-**

''I can't get no satisfaction'' Blaine began to sing softly while tapping rhythmically his thumbs over the steering wheel. '''Cause I try, and I try, and I try'' his voice was rising, but before he could sing more, a higher voice beat him to it.

''I can't get no!'' Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, grinning as his new friend joined him to the song playing.

''When I'm driving in my car,'' Blaine sang again, more enthusiastically.

''And that man comes on the radio'' Kurt continued.

''No satisfaction!'' they sang together at the top of their lungs a couple of minutes later when the song came to an end, Kurt's voice cracking up due to his giggles.

''I didn't know you are a Rolling Stones fan,'' Kurt said as he calmed down a few minutes later.

''There's a lot of thing you don't know about me, baby,'' Blaine responded with a wink. ''But yeah. I went to see their concert a couple of months ago. It was wild,'' he said as he lost himself in the memories of the concert, the people he met there and the booze.

''I've never been to a concert,'' he said out of the blue; it was true. Woodstock will be his first experience. Blaine made an interesting noise between a _No, I don't believe you!_, and a _It's not in Bel Air you're going to have one of those. _

''Do you like them?'' Blaine asked, interested to know more about this boy. Kurt nodded, passive.

''Yeah. I mean, they are good, but they can't beat the Beatles.'' He said. There's one thing he noticed after their multiple conversations they've had before. They agree on things, but sometimes (most of the times, really) one liked something else and strongly believed that what they liked is superior. They were both very stubborn, but from Blaine's perspective, it was quite entertaining to see Kurt work himself up and argued his point of view until Blaine said; okay, you're right. You win. Even though he could argue and show why he was so right sometimes, it was worth it to see Kurt's smile lightens up the whole room. Or in this case, the whole car.

''Nah,'' Blaine said just for that exact reason to see Kurt's annoyance risen. ''Aside from being both British hotties, Rolling Stones is far more superior.''

''That is not true,'' Kurt huffed, frowning. ''To prove you wrong, The Beatles are…'' and yep, as Kurt was talking to Blaine to show his point, Blaine looked at him, then at the road with a grin. Kurt was passionate about things, and that was what he liked about the kid. It was a good thing he decided to get out of Bel Air, Blaine thought. This place will have suffocated him in the long run.

''Well,'' Blaine said after a few moments when Kurt was still arguing his point ''One day, I'll take you see the Beatles,'' before Kurt could say anything, he changed the music on the radio and came to Blackbird. The soft melody was a big contrast to the rock song that was playing a few minutes ago. Kurt just forgot what he said minutes ago and began to sing softly. Blaine didn't join him; just listening to the purity of his voice as they travel all the way to Seattle, where a manifestation was taken place.

**-X-**

It was already dusk when they arrived in the biggest city of Washington. And that was it for Kurt; the farthest he ever went without his family, on his own. Oddly enough, he didn't feel nervous or awkward in this unfamiliar place. He was just so excited to feel, to touch, to _see_ something new, like he was _made _to travel.

The sky had a pink hue to it, mixing with the blue and orange of the setting sun.

''The manif' is early tomorrow,'' Blaine informed him ''come on, I know a good spot to sleep,'' Blaine said as he parked the car in a somewhat empty parking lot. Kurt had been too lost in his thoughts and the lights of the city to really notice they were now a little out of the bustling streets of the town.

Kurt could hear the wave of the Pacific Ocean. He could smell the salty air and a warm breeze embraced his frame. It was weird, though. As he finally saw the blue water caressing the shore, it was very different from home. He could see the ocean form his house and when he went there alone or with his friends, and it was the same water as it is today, but for some reason, it never felt so exhilarating to be there. It was like he saw the ocean for the very first time; maybe it was because he saw it with Blaine or because he felt finally free. He wasn't trapped, anymore.

As he saw Blaine walking in the water and he just noticed that he had undressed himself earlier, and yelled at Kurt to come and join him and he laughed and threw his head back and screamed for everyone to hear and not giving a damn, Kurt thought it was because of Blaine. And Blaine symbolised, in some way, freedom. So it was a little bit of both, actually.

Kurt didn't waste any time and in the moonlight, his white skin sparkled even more with the contrast of the moon, he let the waves guide him to Blaine.

''I've never been skinny dipping before,'' Kurt said. Blaine laughed and swims until he was nose to nose with Kurt.

''It's like one of those things you have to do in your life,'' Blaine said with a chuckle.

''Well, now, because of you, I have.'' Kurt said with a cocky smile.

''Yeah,'' Blaine murmured. ''I guess because of me, you do,''

''S-so,'' Kurt stuttered at the proximity of their faces, of their bodies in the pale moonlight. ''Where are we going to sleep?''

''On the beach,'' Blaine responded quietly, his warm breath touching Kurt's lips for a second. ''There's nothing better than to fall asleep with the sound of the waves.''

''I couldn't agree more,'' Kurt whispered. Blaine looked at his eyes, then his month, then his eyes again and before Kurt could say something witty or break the trance Blaine seemed to have put on them, Blaine's lips were caressing his in a gentle matter. Kurt stepped back, surprised, but then, as he looked at Blaine, his warm eyes and his grin, he dived in and attached his lips to Blaine's. It was still soft, but more urgent then before. It was lazy, but with the right pace. Kurt locked lips with several guys before, -Adam, the guys at the country club, but it never was the way it was with Blaine, right now, right at this moment.

It was something else; something different. But in a good, very and delicious good way.

''Your lips taste like banana and chocolate,'' Blaine said when they parted and in nervousness or relief, Kurt laughed loudly. His laughter echoed around the empty beach.

''Probably because of the milkshake I've had when we stopped at that joint earlier,'' Blaine hummed, remembering when they stopped at a diner. It was any less a great combination of flavors. Kurt didn't say anything else and they kept swimming around under the clear light of the moon.

As they reached the shore, soaking wet, Kurt wasn't embarrassed when Blaine saw him fully naked, just like that. His openness to nudity and sex outdoors just came naturally to him as soon as he began to live the way Blaine lived; carefree and happy. His father would have a heart attack if he knew that he was swimming, naked, with another man and that he kissed him. Or that he gave a blowjob to another man, and to make it worse, it was outside where everybody could see him. Oddly enough, his father finding about his whereabouts didn't worry him that much; for the first time in his life, he didn't care what his father or his entourage would say, or think if they see him right now.

After Blaine gave him a towel that he had in the car trunk, he dressed himself in more than one sweater. It had a warm breeze for almost midnight, but his body was still a bit cold because of his dip. Blaine, not seeming to care about the cold, or he was just one of those people who are always warm, -which was never the case with Kurt- had a black tank top.

''Come on'' Blaine said as he shut the car trunk with the supplies he needed in hand; one sleeping bag and a tons of blankets. ''The sky's beautiful tonight,'' he walked a few feet from his car and discarded the blankets a bit everywhere to make a makeshift bed on the sand. ''I only have one sleeping bag, but it will do. Just like we did before we join the commune,''

Blaine took one of the biggest blanket and draped it around himself as he sat on the ground, one arm stretched to invite Kurt in the warm embraced that provide the wool blanket and his body. Kurt didn't waste any time and sat beside Blaine who wrapped the blanket around him. They were both looking at the stars, deep in thoughts.

''You're going to meet some of my friends, tomorrow. Probably,'' Blaine murmured in the dark. Kurt arched an eyebrow in interest.

''I get to meet the people who forged this strong head of yours?'' Kurt asked with a cocky smile. Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly.

''The manifestation is going to be something big, and maybe dangerous, Kurt. That's why I asked if you wanted to stay by the car. But yeah, some of my friends are supposed to be there tomorrow. We were all sprawled across the country, but they're supposed to be there.''

''Mm… so, you're not the only one who drive the deserted roads of North America by your lonesome?''

''No, we're quite a few, actually,'' he said, trying to hide his grin at Kurt's teasing. ''Two of my dearest friends are musicians. They play across the country in bars, events; everything they can do, they sing. And they're gorgeous as hell, so the patrons tip them good,'' he said with a smirk and a wink and Kurt gave him a smile in return. It was endearing hearing Blaine talked about him. He was so quiet that sometime, when Kurt talked, he was afraid he was boring him. But seeing him, with a light in his eyes he hadn't seen before when he talked about his friends, it was something special. Those people must be special to him.

''They seem great,'' Kurt complimented when he knew Blaine was finished. He nodded with a fond smile gracing his lips. ''Yeah. My friends and I share a special bond; they're more my family than my real family will ever be,'' he said quietly and Kurt could tell the bitterness that crept into his voice. Kurt never felt that way with his friends back home. Sure, he had Rachel, but she was more annoying than helpful in time of need. Then, there was Quinn, but she was too obsessed about marriage and how life should be the way it was supposed to be, without forgotten her undying love for God that just seemed to annoy him greatly. And Finn, but he never really seemed to understand him. Even as brothers, he just seemed to _not get it _and every time he tried to talk to him about something meaningful or deep, he still wore the same curious and lost expression. Those were the closest people in his life he could call friends, and yet, he didn't seem to have the close relationship that Blaine seemed to have with his friends.

After a few seconds of silence, where Kurt could only hear the waves crashing to the show lazily in the dark, Blaine placed a gentle and comforting hand on his knee under the blanket. He smiled softly at Kurt. The only light they had was the moon and the little lights they could see from the city. It was still dark enough for Blaine not to see the blush raised on Kurt's cheeks.

''I'm glad I have someone to travel with,'' Blaine said and it was the most intimate, sincere thing he ever said to Kurt since he met him. Kurt smiled back, happy to have found such a friend- a _different_ friend who seemed to understand him.

''I'm glad you stopped by the side of that road,'' Kurt murmured. Blaine pecked his cheek affectionately and they lay down, looking up at the sky. Being so near to the city, they couldn't see the stars and Kurt was quiet disappointed. The first time they slept outdoors, he was too tired to contemplate the dark skies. Now, though, pollution obscured his vision.

''Don't worry, you'll see them later,'' Blaine said just like he was reading Kurt's thoughts. Sleep took them rather quickly.

**-X-**

''Wow,'' Kurt murmured. ''This is quite a spectacle,''

Before them and all around them, they were thousands of people crowding the place. Blaine was driving at a slow pace, the road obscured by militants.

''This is what it feels like to live a free country,'' Kurt tried to joke.

''Free…'' Blaine chuckled dryly. ''Depends for whom.'' After what seemed like an eternity, Blaine found a spot to park his car. It wasn't far from the manifestation, just a few blocks down the road. Kurt didn't know what they were supposed to do, now. He never did such things like that, but Blaine seemed to know what's going on and where to go as he dragged Kurt by the hand, zigzagging between cars and people. He had a cigarette between his lips and the smoke going behind him as the air pushed it and touched Kurt's face was intoxicating.

Blaine seemed to know a bunch of people by the look of it. He nodded to some people more than once, touched shoulders, kissed cheeks and lips to boys and girls like they were all old friends. They were now in a park where the thousands of people seemed to gather, talking animatedly and screaming for what they're worth.

Placards were raised high and Kurt could identify words like: Make love, not wars, children, peace and USA. Some were already enraged and others were smoking weed as they lay on the grass. The park was fairly big with a fountain in the center. Kurt could picture small children playing in the playground and their parents watching them every day, but today. Today, it was a place to protest against what wasn't right. It wasn't a place for children. The noise of all those people and the music playing from different musicians to different places could make someone angry, but for Kurt, it was relaxing. He spent too much time with a quiet life; now it was time to get louder.

''What is taken place here?'' Kurt asked suddenly, not understanding why they decided to do it at a park. Blaine looked at him and smiled warmly.

''You see that big white house over there?'' Blaine asked as he pointed to an old and big Victorian house on the other side of the street. Two luxurious cars were parked just outside.

''Yeah…?''

''That house held a huge party a couple of nights ago; it's the house of a senator and it was to celebrate ''another'' victory to the war in Vietnam. We thought that we will… celebrate in our way; to show them how much we care about the war,'' Blaine said sarcastically.

Before Kurt could respond, his blue eyes landed on the fountain where two pretty and utterly gorgeous women were singing on it. People were surrounded the fountain to hear them sing. Kurt smiled fondly at them as they started to sing one of his and his mom's favorite songs; _these booths are made for walkin', _by Nancy Sinatra. It's a fun song made for dancing and he remembered her mom dancing to it as she cooked, hips swaying to the music and her feet tapping the old kitchen tiles. Kurt loved it too, but it might have something to do with his undying love (still undying today) love of Frank Sinatra…

Blaine touched his neck with the tips of his fingers in an affectionate gesture, but Kurt couldn't look away from the two girls. People seemed to like them and their ambiance. One of the girls, the shorter one, had a guitar in hand and Kurt could see the side of one his forearm with tattoos. Not too much, just enough.

As they finished the song, they stepped down from the fountain and the other girl, with darker skin, smirked in their direction. Kurt frowned as they made a beeline to them. Curious, but amused as the two girls enveloped Blaine in a strong embrace where Blaine lifted both girls effortlessly off the ground with a loud chuckle.

''San, Dan,'' Blaine said as he buried his face in the necks of the two girls who giggled. Kurt, from what he could tell since they arrived here, knew that Blaine had a lot of friends and connection from the look of his social interaction, but not as affectionate as that. It could only mean one thing, Kurt reasoned as Blaine put the girls down. Ah, the musician friends, Kurt thought. He could be wrong, but it could be a very strong guess. ''I've missed you!'' he said, excited to see his old friends.

''Me too,'' the one with the guitar in hand said, beaming at him. ''And as much as San won't admit it, she misses you as well,'' she said as she shouted her musician partner a loving and tender smile.

''Fine, I missed you, but you gotta do something with your hair. You look like a hobo. Maybe you live on the road again, but it doesn't give you the right to be all disgusting like that and…''

''I don't know, I like the look hobo,'' Kurt said, shrugging. Blaine looked at him, wide-eyed, impressed by the person who had the guts to interrupt Santana. Nobody, ever, did that. Even people who don't know her, by her severe look and cold attitude, they don't dare to look at her the wrong way, let alone talking over her.

''And who might that be?'' she asked. She wasn't cold, or sarcastic, like Blaine would presume she would be. She was curious and a tiny bit amused.

''This is Kurt,'' Blaine said as he hugged his friend from behind for him to come closer. ''Kurt, this is the friends I talked to you last night; my old friends Santana and Danielle.''

''Call me Dani,'' she said with an easy smile that Kurt found absolutely addicting and beautiful. She had big brown eyes and blond hair that he suspected wasn't her natural color, but it still suits her. She wore a long, white dress with a denim coat that clashed with her dress but it made the classy look more edgy where now, up close; Kurt could see her tattoo on her arm. It says Faith with birds flying. Her hair had little breads in them with white flowers stuck in different places around her shoulder length hair.

Santana had a more exotic look with her darker skin and her long black hair smooth like silk, Kurt was sure. She also wore a dress; hers was a flowery dress in different blue shades. Her dress was very short and she had long leather white booths with a ribbon to go around her head made of straw.

''So, you like hobos, eh,'' Santana said with a mischief look and Blaine sigh in relief. He knew Santana wasn't easy to please, but that question was her accepting Kurt, even though they still had no idea who he was.

''I like them, yes,'' Kurt said with a teasing smile. ''Since I grew up with stuck up snobs, I think I'd take a hobo anytime.'' He said as he touched Blaine's curls. ''I actually like his messy hair. It's quite hot,'' he dared to say and he could feel his cheeks getting warm. His family and friends told him over and over that he had no filter when he gets nervous. But those are Blaine's friends and he wanted to break the ice. Dani laughed and looked at Kurt, then to Blaine.

''I like him,'' she said. Blaine studied Santana and a small smile graced her lips.

''If lady lips continues to be a smart ass like that, I'll like him even more,'' she concluded as she held her hand for Dani to hold.

A loud noise startled them and stopped their conversation. A few police cars were in the streets in front of the white house. Kurt watched, dumbfound, as police officers pushed forcefully some people who tried to attack them with their voices, words and yells. It was a riot; Kurt realized, paralysed, as he saw a police officer pushing a poor guy to the ground, the young man hitting his head on the ground. This took the manifestation to a whole new level. From what Blaine told him about today, it was supposed to be a big gathering in this park, manifesting their opposition to the celebration that took place in this house a few days ago. That the people in this building don't show up, it doesn't matter. What matter is that people hear their voices.

Police showing up assured them that they were, indeed, noticed. What went wrong, though, was when the crowd got agitated and forceful contact between citizen and force of the law was the last straw.

''I told you it could be dangerous,'' Blaine told him as they saw more police officers trying to grab militants and others trying to flee the park. ''Let's go,'' he said as he grabbed his hand and Dani and Santana were following closely behind them.

**-X-**

''That was so much fun,'' Kurt said excitedly when they were all at a safe distance in the quiet neighborhood.

''If for you, lady lips, fun means running from police officers and almost get stamp by people panicking, then yeah, it was fun,'' Santana deadpanned. Kurt scoffed at her rudeness, but he was more amused than anything else. He knew people far worse from where he came from; meaner than her and where they stop at nothing to get what they want. Some of them made him cry more than once when he just arrived in Bel Air. After a while, though, he realized his cries weren't worth it and he had to play their games. Quinn was like that; manipulative, mean, and cold-hearted and did anything to get the special treatment because she was a rich girl. She grew up, but she's still like that, Kurt had to admit.

Santana, though, was rude and mean, but it had a fondness behind her venom; Kurt liked it.

''From where I am from, the most fun we can get is around a pool,''

''Where are you from, anyways?'' Dani asked a bit breathless by the run they just made. They were all breathless, but she had another weight to carry; her guitar.

''Bel Air,'' he simply said as they continued to walk at a slow pace the empty streets. The only sounds they heard were the motor of a passing car, or the birds in the trees.

''Mm…'' Santana murmured. ''Where the fucking rich and white kids live.''

''San doesn't like them,'' Dani laughed as she put an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He surprisingly leaned slightly in her warm embrace, liking how affectionate she seemed to be. ''But you're not like that, right?'' she asked with an easy smile and her small dimple in her chin deepened.

''I can assure you, Dan, he's really not like that,'' Blaine said.

''And anyways, who likes to have fun around a pool when you live, like, 5 minutes from the beach?'' Dani asked.

''Rich white kids,'' Santana replied, twirling a long black lock around her finger. ''They don't know what they miss when the waves are crashing down your ankles or your hair is flowing with the salty air; and let's not forget the amazing sex you can have in the ocean,'' she said quite seriously and Kurt gulped. ''Right, Dani?'' she asked with a coy smile.

Dani let go of her embrace with Kurt and walked towards Santana to wrap her arms around her neck. ''You got it, babe,'' she said in a sultry voice and began to kiss Santana. They stopped walking and Kurt and Blaine were a little behind them. Blaine sat on a bench alongside the sidewalk and lit a cigarette. He handed it to share with Kurt as he joined him on the bench.

''Are they together or just like to warm each other's bed?'' Kurt asked, eyeing his new friends making out in public. Even straight people, where he came from, didn't put on such a display in public. Blaine smirked at his choice of words.

''They're together alright. Let me tell you, Tweety; those two are the real deal,'' Blaine said. ''With the hand holding, kissing, the ''I love you'' and the ''I want to spend the rest of my life with you,'' They're pretty cute, though. If same sex marriage were legal, it was going to be the whole wedding with the big ole' cake,'' He inhaled the smoke, then exhaled. ''But one day, I want to find the person to share those things with; to have what _they_ have,'' Kurt had listen intently, breathless by what his friend had told him. He was pretty sure this was the deepest conversation he had with him. And what he wanted, it was what _he_ wanted.

''I'm sure you'll find him, one day. And he will be very lucky.'' He murmured whishing it was the right thing to say. As he watched the cigarette dangling from Blaine's lips and a smirk graced his lips, he knew he said the right thing.

''Not easy to be a homo in this society.'' Blaine commented and Kurt couldn't agree more. This was why he connected with a guy he only met for a little over a week than with people he grew up with. He understood him. His father, Rachel, Finn, Quinn… they didn't.

''This is sick and wrong, young ladies,'' a shriek voice made Kurt and Blaine turned their head due to the commotion. Two women, both in their forties, were looking affronted towards Dani and Santana who stopped kissing and joking around like they were doing a few seconds before. Two young kids in their early teens were by their sides as well. ''You should be ashamed of yourself,''

There was a fire burning in Santana's eyes; so fierce and so intense that the two young teenagers almost took a step back. As soon as the fire appeared in her black iris, it disappeared as quickly. The icy cold stare and hard demeanor was now replaced by a smug look upon her pretty face and a sly smile.

''Is there a problem, here?'' Blaine asked as he approached Santana and Dani.

''Oh, nothing honey,'' Santana said in a sweet voice that Kurt had never heard from her until now. He didn't know her for that long, (not even an afternoon) but he knew that sweetness wasn't a part of who she was. Dani was besides Kurt and eyed him with a teasing smile and murmured to his ear: ''Watch this,''

''These ladies thought I was being immoral with our friend,'' she continued.

''But you were,'' one of the women said with an ugly frown. ''We saw you. You were kissing her and touching her like a husband and wife should do, but in private.''

''It is immoral and unacceptable to do this upon the streets. My boys saw you.'' The older woman said to add to what her friend just said. ''Lord will only forgive you if you're true to yourself and admit what you just did! Only then the Lord will forgive your sins,'' she concluded dramatically.

Blaine looked at the women and cocked his head to the side curiously. He exhaled the smoke and it went to the face of one of the women; was his intention or not, it had the desired effect. She coughed.

''Ma'am's,'' he said in a relaxed manner. ''I think you misread the signals, or something.'' He said with a charming smile, but the women had none of it. They scoffed and their looks hardened.

''Well, honey,'' Santana said, using the word _Honey_ sharply, but sweet at the same time, and it reminded Kurt of the sweet and sticky substance of honey, but after you taste it, you better run, because an horde of bees will chase you. And Santana was the queen bee. ''Come here,'' she said as she tugged Blaine closer until they were just a breath apart and kissed him. Kurt gasped, wide eyed. And it wasn't just a chase kiss either; it was languorous, all teeth and tongues. As they parted, Santana had a satisfied smirk and the women looked even more scandalise.

''Was it more to your liking?'' Santana asked. ''Were we entering the norms of society?''

''I-I… it's not, I…'' she stammered.

''It still wasn't okay,'' the other woman said coolly. ''It's no way to behave in our streets. Our children can see you. There's a school just around the corner.''

''If you continue like this, you're going to go straight to hell,'' the other one exclaimed.

''Then when we're going to reach Satan's doors, you'll open the doors for us,'' Dani said icily. She stepped forward and the jovial, easy-going girl that Kurt had time to know was gone. Her big brown eyes now reflected something dark; like anger, but also distress and sadness. ''I can kiss whoever I want. I can touch whoever I want. I can fuck whoever I want. I can get fucked by whoever I want. I can kiss my girlfriend,'' she said, kissing Santana on the lips. ''And I can kiss a boy,'' she said, and she quickly tugged on Kurt's arm and he didn't even had time to protest, before he felt moist and sweet plum lips on his. ''Because love is everything and there shouldn't be a gate between people.'' She looked at a dumbfounded Kurt and smiled softly, before she looked back at the speechless women. ''His lips were soft and sweet and warm. But I like the lips I touch to taste of floral scents, scorching hot to the touch and moist with lipstick. Just like my girl,''

''You don't know what you're saying, young girl,'' one of the women said quickly after a few seconds and gripped her children by the shoulders to drag them as quickly as possible across the street, deciding that the conversation was over.

''Hippies are really the doomed generation,'' the other woman said before leaving, fallowing her friend.

**-X-**

''I can't believe this just happened!'' Kurt chuckled, taking a big sip if his chocolate-banana milkshake; his favorite.

''It happened, gorgeous,'' Dani said with a content smile, taking a French fry from her plate. There were at a small diner where people were loud, waitresses with too much makeup, Kurt noted, and had the greasiest, but heavenly good cheeseburgers in town. The tiles were cracked, and the booths had a horrible red color, but it was clean. And a jukebox was playing all the music they wanted to hear.

''I'm just flabbergasted,'' he said. ''It always amazes me when people act the way they do,''

''It's called acting like a bitch,'' Santana snarled, rolling her eyes. ''Those bitches didn't know what hit them,''

''Let it go, guys,'' Blaine shrugged. ''It happened, now, forget about it,'' Santana scoffed at that, crossing her arms over her chest.

''You and your Zen attitude start to fucking annoy me. I forgot how you can get sometimes,'' Blaine leaned forward and took a long gulp of his beer without breaking eye contact with Santana who was sitting in front of him.

''And you and your bitchy attitude always fucking annoy me, baby.'' He said calmly. ''But I still love you, pretty girl,'' he said with a low chuckle and Santana rolled her eyes.

''But you're right, Blaine,'' Dani said. ''We should let it go.'' She signed. She looked outside, her round face bathing in sunlight and she squint. ''The sun is setting,'' she commented. She looked at Santana, across the table to Kurt and Blaine. ''Are you going straight to Woodstock now that the manif was a mess?'' she asked. Kurt looked quickly at Blaine; he was the one with the answers. He was just following to where Blaine wanted to go and frankly, he was happy about it. If he could spend as much time as possible outside of his city, of his suffocate home, of his family, the better he would be.

''No. We're doing a little road trip. Well, it was my plan until I picked up this kid,'' he said with a small smile in Kurt's direction. ''And I guess he wanted to follow me. I'm not complaining, though. Company's good,'' he said as he nudged Kurt's shoulder with his in a friendly matter.

''I just wanted to go to Woodstock and I had a couple of weeks to get there. In the meantime, I just wanted to see the country a little,'' Kurt explained. ''But it's less scary to do it with other people,'' and it was true, Kurt thought. The festival was held in some kind of farm in the city of Bethel, in New York, from August 15 to 18. It was now the end of July. Kurt had planned to go there, but at his father's refusal to spend a few days there, and his endless conversations about _college_, and _marriage,_ and _Quinn,_ and _future_ and _studies,_ Kurt couldn't take this anymore. After another fight about what _he _wanted in life, and what _his _father wanted for him in life, he just left without looking back with the sole purpose to go to the only place he knew would accept him and make him feel wanted and good; Woodstock. But then, he realized that he had a few weeks ahead of him before the event could begin and a lot of time in his hands and anxiousness began to boil in his stomach; until he saw a sleek cherry red impala in the horizon. Then, all his worries began to disappear.

''Well, me and my baby are going there as well,'' Santana said as she pecked Dani on the lips. Kurt smiled softly at them, his milkshake forgotten on the table and his half eaten hamburger was getting cold. ''You're cute together,'' he said sincerely. ''You really show a great example.'' Dani smiled brightly at him, happy to get such a good reaction. Santana arched an eyebrow at that, obviously amused by what he said, but utterly pleased. She looked at Blaine with a twinkle in her dark eyes.

''Mm… Look at that, he's a keeper,'' Before Blaine could respond, a waitress stopped at their table and gave them the bill and Dani started a whole new conversation and all was forgotten. Once they stepped outside of the diner, both cars were parked side by side. After the manifestation calmed down earlier, they came back to get their cars. Kurt, by his father's job, was raised with cars. Later on, Burt Hummel was more interested in the profits of business instead of the pure love of working on a beautiful engine.

Just like Blaine's beautiful cherry red impala, Kurt admired Dani's baby blue 1960 Chevy. ''I fix that baby myself,'' she had said as she showed Kurt her car. ''It was an old junk before I put my hands on her, and by the way,'' she had jerked her head in Blaine's car's direction. ''I fix his, too. Without me, he wouldn't have his cherry,''

It was already dark outside with the salty wind to remind them that they were still near the Pacific Ocean and so very far from New York.

''So,'' Kurt began. ''Are we going to see you again in a few weeks? At Woodstock?'' he asked and Santana chuckled deeply. He loved her deep, raspier voice; it made it more sensual. She told him it was because she smokes cigars.

''You wish, Lady Lips.'' She looked at her girlfriend, and then nodded. ''But if you don't mind- actually, what am I saying? I don't think what you all think, but we are going to tag along for a little bit.'' She stated. Kurt arched his brows, not because he wasn't happy to get more company on the road, but because she just invited herself. Not that it was wrong; it was quite charming. He was just not used to it; he learned, the hard way, that you can't overstay your welcome. His father always told him it was impolite.

He looked at Blaine and he seemed nonplused by it and rather pleased that they decided to stay with them for a while.

''You know I always enjoy spending time with my two favorite girls,'' Blaine said with an easy smile; a smile that made Kurt's belly funny.

''Hop in, then,'' Dani said cheerfully. Dani and Santana got inside the Chevy and Kurt and Blaine did the same with the Impala and both couples drove on the long highway, until they found a peaceful place to sleep under the stars. Kurt found the most interesting, honest and kind-hearted friends and he found himself thinking that this was the real life; honest and true.


	5. Chapter 5

_You can run on for a long time, sooner or later, God'll cut you down._ His mother used to say. Johnny Cash's lyrics were always the best morals for Elisabeth Hummel. Kurt wondered what she would think if she knew he ran away and if what Cash said in his song was true. Kurt couldn't know, though, because he and God don't get along very well, lately. But he liked to think that his mother would be proud of him and his choices in life. She always was a free-spirited that sometimes got her into troubles.

Kurt stopped looking at the blue sky outside of the car window and looked at the green sigh they just passed; Welcome to Montana. They drove none stop through Idaho to reach the Montana's borders before the nightfall. Kurt didn't ask any more questions; why do we stop there, what do you want to see in Montana, exactly? He just followed where the adventure and the road took him and he enjoyed that once in his life, he didn't have the control of it and the thrill of not knowing what await him tomorrow morning or where he was going to sleep was exciting; it was so new.

_Go tell that long tongue liar, go and tell that midnight rider, tell'em that God's gonna cut'em down,_ Kurt hummed the song under his breath as he listened to the melody on the radio. Blaine tapped his thumbs on the wheels and his aviators are perched on his nose.

''Can I ask you a question?'' Kurt asked. Blaine looked briefly at him before nodding.

''Why are you on the road? I mean… is it because you want to travel, or is there something more?'' he didn't think Blaine would answer him, and maybe he overstepped his boundaries; they were now friends, Kurt assumed, but not as closed as long-time friends.

''Something else,'' Blaine replied. Kurt didn't push; with an answer as vague as that, he knew not to push it. He just nodded, looking out the window. They heard a loud klaxon and a blurry image of blue passed them in a hurry, riding alongside them. Santana made a sigh to them and Blaine seemed to understand as he nodded and Dani's car quickly passed them to go in their line again.

''What did she say?'' Kurt questioned.

''We're going to stop for the night. I'm fucking tired,'' he lamented with a quiet chuckle. ''Are you?''

''Yes, kind of. You know, you can let me drive, sometimes,''

''I never let nobody drive my babe,'' Blaine said softly, looking straight forward.

''Oh, okay. Never mind, then.''

''But for you, Tweety, I can make an exception,'' The only thing Kurt saw before Blaine followed Dani's out of the highway, was a smirk and a wink.

**-X-**

The moonlight was high in the sky and laughter was heard all around the forest. A fire was lit to keep them warm and bottles of beers were lining up on the grass.

''No, I cannot believe you,'' Santana shrieked, holding a beer in her hand. ''You are going to marry a girl?'' Kurt nodded, amused by her reaction.

''I _was,_'' he rectified. ''But I'm not going to get through with that.''

''You're right. Because you love sucking more than licking,'' Dani said with a coy smile. He'd learn from those two that they were sweet girls; but Santana could be mean, rude and spiteful, and Dani didn't have a filter and said anything she had in mind. And it was one of those times.

He briefly closed his eyes and thanks to the dark night, no one could see his blush. ''Yeah, for the most part,'' he admitted. ''But also, I didn't want to live my life for someone else. My dad wants what he thinks is best for me and he's a good man, but…''

''But he forgets to be a dad and acts more like a father, lately,'' Blaine filed in with understanding in his eyes. Kurt looked at him and nodded slowly.

''Yeah.''

''Weeell, that's depressing,'' Santana commented. ''Parents are all the same. They all suck,'' she stood up and circled the fire, the red light casting a beautiful light against her tan skin. ''My _madre_ was so mad when I told her I was hitting the road with my girl,'' she smirked, remembering the cries, the grieving and the screams from her family. At the end of the day, she didn't feel bad for what she did. They just lost a daughter; it was their loss. ''I think if I said I ditch college to go on the road with a _man_, she wouldn't have cried so much.'' She shrugged, and then took a big gulp of her beer. ''It's been four years. Never regret it, never looked back,'' she sat next to Dani and took her hand. ''Because I have my girl,'' she then kissed her sweetly.

''I love you, you sexy doll,'' Dani murmured against her lips.

''Come on,'' Santana said, tugging Dani's hand. ''I want to fool around,'' she winked at her girlfriend as she stands up. ''See you later, boys,'' she said over her shoulder as the two girls stumbled down the small path leading down to a deep forest. Blaine and Kurt could hear their distant giggles.

Kurt was lying on the grass, his arms pillowing his head. He looked at Blaine with an amused grin as he joined him in lying down. ''Santana is something else,'' he said. Blaine nodded and gave a deep chuckle that vibrated through the dark forest surrounded them.

''That she is,'' he said as he tilted his head to take a swing of his cold beer. ''You ain't seen anything yet, Tweety Bird,'' he lifted his bump of off the ground and took a small bag from his back pocket. ''Do you want to smoke?'' he asked, giving Kurt a small nudge to the shoulder. Kurt's eyebrow arched.

''You can't mix smoke and alcohol together,'' he chastised him, lifting his upper body up.

''Relax, babe. It's just weed, not meth. Randy gave me this before we hit the road again. So, do you want it? It will just give you a buzz. Do you want to cross fade?'' he asked again, millimeters from Kurt's lips and he could feel the warm breath against his cheeks and lips. ''Did you ever smoke?''

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes as he stepped back a little. ''Of course, I did. What do you think I did in the country club when I and the other boys who were depressed about our controlled lives.'' The smile Blaine gave him made his heart grew and grew and he was sure it will explode.

''But did you ever smoke as a free man?'' he teased. Kurt slapped his strong shoulder playfully.

''Shut up and give me that,'' Kurt said with a giggle. He took a white stick dangling from Blaine's fingers and pressed his lips to it and inhaled deeply.

**-X-**

''You're so full of shit!'' Kurt exclaimed, laughing as hard as he could.

''But it's true!'' Blaine said, beaming.

''I don't believe you. So you tell me that you stole your dad's car and you lost control of it and the car went flyin' in a restaurant window?''

''Yes! Oh, my dad was so mad. He wanted to kill me,'' he paused. ''Okay, it didn't literally went in the restaurant, but more like in the wall.'' Kurt was still laughing as Blaine talked about stories that happened to him when he was young. They were both intoxicated with drugs and alcohol that everything they said or did was funny.

The distant giggles of Santana and Dani was a sigh that they weren't done with whatever they were doing in the forest and in Kurt's intoxicated mind and the distinct voices of girls, he just had to know.

''Have you ever had sex with a girl?'' he said, interrupting Blaine in a story where he did a car race with Dani a year ago. Blinking slowly to dissipate the thick fog appearing in his golden eyes and brain, he replied with a chuckle.

''Yeah.'' He took the last gulp of his bear. They were sitting against Dani's car. They were more drugged then drunk, so they didn't want to sleep or their limbs didn't feel heavy; they just had a need to relax in the silent night.

''How was it?'' Kurt asked, curious. ''I've had sex with boys. With preppy boys in my private school to the country club. But never with girls. How was it?''

Blaine gave a deep chuckle. ''It was all right. Good, actually. It helps that it was with Santana,'' he said as he laughed loudly.

''You-you had sex with her?'' Kurt exclaimed, wide-eyed.

''Yeah, in the backseat of my car, two years ago.'' He said calmly, like he was talking about the weather. ''You should have sex with a girl at least once. The breasts are nice to feel,'' Blaine said with a wink and laughed again at Kurt's expression. ''What? Oh, live a little! It's just sex and sex is in nature. You got stuck in this perverted society.''

''It's not that,'' Kurt hissed. ''But I'll never be able to have sex with my best friend, like you did. I can't image to stick it in Rachel,'' he said, horrified. ''I mean, you had sex with Santana,''

''Yeah, well,_ I_ was curious,_ she_ was curious. We already had plenty of sex, but with the same sexes, so we thought why not doing it with someone we trust completely?'' he asked, looking up at the stars.

''I think we're too drunk,'' Kurt mused, quietly giggling in the quiet night. Blaine hummed in agreement, almost asleep.

''And high. So high.'' He turned his head slightly and with half-lidded eyes, he leaned towards Kurt. ''But I want to kiss you.'' His warm breath caressed Kurt's soft skin and he wanted it. He wanted it; needed it. Blaine's lips were slightly cracked, but moist because of the beer he's been drinking. It would be a sin if Kurt didn't taste his lips once again. Like when they were in the ocean, but only this time, for a reason Kurt couldn't fathom, seemed more intimate, timid, almost.

''I want to kiss you, too,'' he murmured breathlessly. His heart was beating erratically and he felt like it was pumping too much blood.

''You do?'' Blaine asked in a whisper, but it wasn't really a question; just something to say as he leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt moaned quietly in the kiss; he didn't know what to feel. He felt light and fuzzy because of his intoxication, but he still had all his head. At the same time, he felt heavy with the kiss and the warm embrace. Blaine tasted sweet and bitter because of the beer he drank. Slowly, Blaine brought his hand to cup Kurt's cheek while Kurt's hands stayed on the grass, not knowing what to do with them, or because he was cemented in place. His feelings were everywhere.

**-X-**

''So, are we ready to take off?'' Dani asked as she closed the trunk of her car.

''Yeah, let's go.'' Blaine said as he was leaning against his cherry red impala. Kurt went to follow him silently; still very tired of the last evening they spent on booze and on kisses (that last bit was still surreal to him) but he was still there. Kind of.

''Hold on, cherry pies,'' Santana said, stopping Blaine with one hand. He arched an eyebrow questionably. ''We're going to switch places,'' she announced. Dani looked at Santana and smirked knowingly. ''Lady Lips is going to ride with me in Dani's car. Hey, babe,'' she said as Dani threw her keys her way and she catches it in a swift movement. Blaine looked at her, but smiled, no questions asked.

''Sure thing, Pretty Girl,'' he said casually. Rather aggressively for Kurt's taste, Santana grabbed his arm forcefully. ''Because you spend all this time with my favorite boy, I need to know if you are a murderer on the run or not. So those hours in the car with me will tell me if you're trustworthy or not and if I see that yes, you are, I guarantee you that we are going to be like sister and sister after this trip.'' She said.

''Um… sister and brother, you mean,'' he murmured, rather surprised to be manhandling like that but he discovered that he barely knew those girls, so a lot of things they could do now could be a surprise for him.

''Uh-uh,'' Santana shook her head. ''With a pretty face like that and lady lips like that, it's sisters.'' She stated. ''No boys are that beautiful. Except maybe Blaine,'' she said, waving her hand in Blaine and Dani's direction. The two were talking by Blaine's car, ready to take off at any second.

''I… don't know if I should feel offended by that or flattered by the last bit,'' Kurt said.

''To Yellowstone?'' Santana said loudly to Blaine and as he nodded in affirmation, she hopped in the car and Kurt followed after her. They took off in nature, fallowing closely behind by Blaine's car, the loud engines echoing on the long highway.

**-X-**

Santana was driving fast. But Kurt liked it; he liked the speed they were going, the loud engine groaning to life, the landscapes were just a blur of different colors.

She hummed under her breath and tapped on the wheelchairs with her fingers as she listened to the band playing on the radio.

''Pink Floyd is seriously the shit!'' she exclaimed. ''Forget the ''B-little'', 'cause that's the big deal,''

''The Beatles,'' he corrected her as she rolled her eyes. ''And I resent that.'' He whined, frowning at her.

''Anyways,'' she said, ignoring him. ''I went to see them in L.A with my babe. Blaine was there, too,'' she said the last bit with a wink; Kurt didn't know why, though.

''That's cool,'' he said. ''I've never been in a concert,''

''Never?'' Santana asked, incredulous.

''Never,'' Kurt repeated. ''Woodstock will be my first one. I mean… if you don't count the Four Seasons when they came in L.A. My stepmother loves them,'' Santana faked to gag.

''I don't mean guys with the syndrome of the gay face,'' Kurt made a sound of protest, but she, again, ignored him. ''swaying behind microphones singing about heartbreaks. It's even worse if it's with your darling of a family,'' she said dryly. ''What are you, four doing a tea party?''

''Well, I'm sorry if I didn't have the luxury to just be and see the things I want. And to sleep with my best friend, for example,'' he murmured, but Santana snorted.

''Blaine told you that, hein?'' she said with a smirk.

''Not in details, but yes.''

''Aren't you jealous?'' Santana teased him, but it wasn't in a cruel way like Quinn or Rachel would often do to rile him up or make him confess something. It was like it wasn't such a big deal to make out of it; her smile was warm and teasing without any malice behind it.

''Me? Of course not,'' and he wasn't.

''Then don't be, for real,'' Santana said. ''Sex is just a fun activity to pass the time, no one's getting' hurt and it was pretty fun,'' she shrugged.

''And it's just a fun activity with Dani and that's all?'' he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

'''Course it is. But with her, Lady Lips, it has meaning,'' she said. He nodded, understanding the differences with having sex with someone you love deeply and someone, like a friend, to pass the time. Blaine kissed him, _twice,_ to pass the time.

''But you're getting' cosy with my boy,'' Santana continued. ''I saw you kissing last night. You were pretty into it. It was pretty hot; Dani thought so that we almost just watch and touch ourselves.''

''You didn't'' Kurt exclaimed, horrified, but the loud laugh escaping Santana's lungs was enough to put him at ease.

''I'm just kidding. But the kissing part? As far as I can tell, that was real and it was happening right against Dani's car,'' she said as he tapped her thumbs of the wheels. He shrugged again, nonplused. He had kissed boys before, even went all the way in the privacy of a closet (Oh, the irony there) and Adam was a good example. Blaine wasn't any different; just a guy he kissed. The only exception was that he began to know him really well. The other guys were barely friends with him but with Blaine, he begun to form a friendship.

''Nothing to say about it. We just kissed. I'm sure you had sex in a field with a complete stranger. It's no big deal,'' he said. She nodded.

''True. But I believe there's something there,''

''How can you know?'' he asked. ''You've barely know me for less than a week, how could you know?''

''That's true. I don't know you very well, so maybe we shouldn't have a conversation with deep feelings and getting' all sentimental and shit, but I know Blaine for years. Hell, we were just teenagers that liked to piss our folks off. Blaine, just like any one of us, like any other hippie out there, he's a free spirit. He believes in freedom, free love and the beauty of nature and sex. Sex in nature is amazing, by the way. He likes having a good time with someone; you probably saw that with Randy at that commune. But I've never seen him acting with someone else the way he acts around you.''

''Why are you telling me all that?'' Kurt asked, interrupting her.

''Well, maybe I'm out of my depth, but I'm telling you a little bit more about him. You want to get to know the man you travel with, right? And Blaine won't tell you that kind of shit. Maybe I'm wrong, or maybe I'm too far down my ass, but I can bet all of my Jimmy Hendrix records that the way he looks at you, is the same way I looked at my babe for the first time.'' She concluded and the silence in the car after that weighted a tone.

''You're right. You're too far down your ass. We kissed twice. It was nice, but so did the make out session I've had with other boys. You all know it here; sex is just sex and it's amazing. I won't be opposed by it if Blaine proposes to do it. My dad and Quinn and Rachel'' he said, gritting his teeth. ''Just think that sex has to happen after marriage and that those greasy-haired monkey who listen to loud music all day long –their words, not mine- don't have any morals because they can do it in the open air. But I think that's amazing,'' he said.

''Make love, not wars, baby doll,'' Santana said as she leaned to her right to kiss Kurt square on the mouth. The car didn't even go on the other line. ''Mm… your lips taste like chocolate,'' she said.

''Yours taste like vanilla.'' He said. ''But Blaine taste like coffee and the faintest scent of that spicy cold beer he had last night and the caramel that still linger on his tongue from his milkshake…'' he said quietly, like it was more of a memory that he said to himself more than talking to Santana.

**-X-**

''Of course, I'd like to come, Dani. What do you think?''

''I know, just wanted to make sure, because you're always on the road and sometimes, we don't hear from you for weeks. When we do, you have the time of your life in a commune somewhere or manifesting about something. I just want to know that the people Santana and I love will be there to support us.''

''And I will, okay?'' Blaine assured her, still driving but looking sideways at her with a soft smile. ''You're like my sisters, I wouldn't miss it for the world,''

''Good, then,'' Dani said, beaming at him and her little dimple chin, similar to Kurt's, deepened slightly. ''Are you going to bring Kurt?'' she asked. He turned his head so quickly to look at her that she was afraid it cracked. His hazel eyes showed surprise, but it cooled as fast as the surprise appeared. Dani liked to see her friend so worked up and maybe, just _maybe,_ she did it on purpose.

''What did you say? I didn't get it,'' he said, his tone apologizing; he understood alright, but he wasn't sure if he really got the whole meaning of it.

''I like him,'' Dani said.

''Of course, you like him. You like everyone and it's not difficult to lov-like someone like Kurt,'' he softly said.

''I don't know him for a long time; not even a week,'' she shrugged. ''But I want him there, if he wants to. And by the look of it, he means a lot to you. People that you love, I love them,'' she said, straight to the point.

''Wha… how…'' Blaine stuttered.

''I've seen you last night when San and I came to the cars. You two looked cosy if by the way Kurt was eating your tonsils were any indication.'' Blaine scoffed.

''Kurt and I- it's purely platonic. We kissed a few times to have a good time. You know as well as me that touching someone is just beautiful, feeling someone like that… I did that with Santana, but I don't love her the way you do. Every time I go to Randy's commune, I have sex with him, because it feels good. And I don't want to bring Randy at your celebration, Dan.''

''I know,'' Dani said, looking out of the window. ''But I've never seen you like that with any other men, or women, for that matter. Besides, this is my wedding, so I want people I care about there. It turns out that Kurt is pretty lovable,'' she said, smiling knowingly. He shrugged.

''If he wants to, but I think after Woodstock, our ways will separate. He has to go back to his _Beverly Hills Palace_ and marry that chick,'' he deadpanned. ''Can you really call it a wedding?'' he said, changing the subject.

''_It is,'' _she said forcefully. ''Well, not technically. But we want to exchange vows and rings. It's going to be splendid. We'll just make it work. I love Santana, Blaine,'' she said sincerely.

''I know you do,'' he nodded.

''I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as Santana does to me,'' she concluded lightly, but her words weigh more on him then she ever could imagine.


	6. Chapter 6

''I-no, I'm not sure. Is it deep enough? Blaine, _no_. Don't _you_ dare throw…. Aaahhhh!'' Kurt screamed as he fell in the water. He could hear the faint screams of Blaine, Dani and Santana above the clear blue water. As he emerged again, he shook his head to exclude any excess of water in his eyes and looked up. Perched on a big tree where there was already a platform for those who wanted to throw themselves in the water like Kurt did, or rather Blaine pushed him against his will.

''See, Pretty Lips?'' Santana asked from her place on the tree. ''Even my grandmother isn't as scared as you,''

''I wasn't scared,'' Kurt defended himself. ''I just… I wanted to make sure that the water was clean,'' he lied. Santana huffed.

''It's a lake in the middle of Montana. There's no crocodile to eat your perky little ass and no douche bags to throw their shit in there. You're safe,'' she said as she fell in the water, making a big splash like she wanted to provoke Kurt even more.

They had decided to stop during the middle of the afternoon. They had reached their destination, but the lake they passed by seemed so inviting and the sun was hitting on them pretty hard.

''Enjoy life as it comes to you, Kurt,'' Blaine had said when Kurt didn't want to go in the water and protested excessively he'd like to follow the plan and go camping at Yellowstone. ''This place looks nice; besides, it looks like no one has the place. Now, come swim with me. I remember, back in Oregon, you weren't opposed to get naked and swim in the ocean with me,'' he didn't know why he said it, but he did. The blush on Kurt's cheeks was just a bonus point, even if he said right after that the sun made his face reddened.

''Now, are you ready to get the human bond?'' Blaine asked as he looked at his friends, now all immerged in water. Kurt must say, after a water fight with Santana and Dani, that he really did enjoy himself and he acted like a five year old boy again and nobody was there to tell him that he was being immature, or that it wasn't how he was supposed to act; even less in front of the ladies. As he looked at the girls before going in the water, he knew that he was very; very far from home because the little bikinis they had on barely covered anything. Quinn and Rachel' bathing suits covered every inch of skin of their bellies and their breasts.

''You're too short; you won't be able to do a big bond,'' Santana deadpanned.

''Yeah, but he's all packed alright!'' Dani giggled. Blaine took the vine that was draped around a branch and like Tarzan; he flew in the sky and fell in the water, splashing everyone around him. After a few more minutes, they calmed down. Santana and Dani went to a seclude area and just swam lazily. Kurt swam slowly, deep in thoughts. He was looking at the blue sky, hearing the distant giggles of the girls; he didn't know where Blaine was, but at the moment, he just enjoyed to get his half naked body wet. Until someone grabbed his waist and he was pushed underwater. As he immerged seconds later, he was coughing.

''Blaine!'' he exclaimed. The curly-haired man was laughing as he watched his friend regained his breathing. He turned around and smacked him against his chest. ''You scared me,''

''Who do you think it can be? San and Dan are too far away and then, there's…me.'' He murmured. ''Did you expect someone else?''

''The Loch Ness monster, maybe,'' he said in all seriousness. Blaine smirked at him and swam even closer to Kurt.

''I'm still mad at you, you know.''

''It was just a little push. Nothing to be mad about, Tweety Bird,'' he said innocently, shaking his head to get the wet curls out of his view.

''A little warning could have been appreciated,'' Kurt said in a serious tone, but Blaine noticed the light humor behind his words and without warning, he splashed water on Kurt. He just had time to close his eyes before his head was engulfed in the cold liquid.

''Again, Blaine. Warning!'' Kurt shrieked, but Blaine only laughed louder.

**-X-**

The air was chilly, the sky darker. It wasn't dark, yet. The sky was a beautiful glow of orange, pink and blue. A beautiful summer day ended and Kurt couldn't be happier. Just strolling through the forest, listening to music, drinking alcohol and smoking weed all day was relaxing and swimming in that lake was fun. Kurt didn't know the last time he had a blast like that back home. Probably when his mother was still alive and tried to do a snowman on the beach; she believed that there was no Christmas without a little snow and the Californians didn't know what they miss. Every winter, they would go and built snowmen and ice castles with sand. It reminded him of Ohio where they would whine about the cold and the snow, but once it's gone; you just want it back.

They started a fire near their cars and agreed that they will sleep, once again, under the stars.

''_Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo, here comes the sun, and I say it's all right,_'' Kurt turned his head and broke from his train of thoughts as he listened Dani singing one of his favorite song from the Beatles. It's such a simple, yet a deep song that he couldn't help but hummed under his breath.

''_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here.''_ Santana continued in her gorgeous raspy voice.

As the song came to an end, Dani put her guitar down and Kurt and Blaine applauded. It was truly a beautiful song.

''That was gorgeous,'' Kurt commented. Dani gave him a grateful smile and Santana smirked, knowing all too well that they sound good when they sing together.

''This is going to be our special song for our wedding,'' Dani said, beaming.

''A special song for a special day,'' Santana concluded, sealing what she just said with a kiss.

''You're coming, right? Blaine told me that you knew.'' Dani said as she looked hopefully at Kurt.

''And it's a wonderful idea,'' Kurt said. ''You deserve to be happy; no matter what society say or do. I wish I will have something like that someday,'' He gave Blaine a quick glance, wondering what he had to say. To be frank, he didn't know if he will go to the wedding. He wanted to be there; that's not the problem. He stayed wide awake last night and thought about things that were buried inside of him for far too long. He ran away, promising to his dad, in a letter, that he will made it back home before college and that he shouldn't be angry. Was he, now? Now that he tasted of freedom to be how you truly are, met people with a free-spirit and saw the world in a completely new perspective that Rachel, Finn or Quinn would never, ever truly understand… But were they mad, now? So he thought long and hard about that; he had to go back. After Woodstock, like he promised he would, he will go back home. Hoping that his family and friends and _future wife_ weren't holding a grudge against him. But he didn't know, back then, that he would meet extraordinary friends and, to be honest, that he would have made it that far.

But he had to go back, needed to go back to his home, his people, and his life. He had the time to think about it after he came down from his high of ''excitement'' by doing the opposite thing his father wanted him to do, to follow. He knew he had to go back like he said he would after the concert but what bugged him was that he didn't necessarily want to.

''It's in September?'' he asked, knowing the answer already. The girls nodded.

''I'll go, maybe,'' he said the last word with uncertainty. Dani looked at him like she wanted to say something, but he continued. ''I have to get back home. Start college. I'll try my best to be there, though,'' he said, looking at them seriously like he meant every word he said.

The truth was, that he didn't plan on having friends during this trip and going back home, for him, logically meant that he won't see any of them anymore; life goes on. Like it'll be likely that he would see Adam again. He was fine with it; having acquaintances with fun people until you move onto something else and he knew, before this trip, that he would meet people. But that was before that beautiful couple that he barely knew, and yet, they invited him to their wedding, or Adam and the wonderful sex he had with him, or Blaine and his time spending with him… It was more than just an acquaintance, but a beautiful friendship that was about to blossom. Kurt couldn't lose that, even if his father will tell him that he better forget them, because it was only a summer fling, or a summer friendship or whatever he'd like to call what they have.

''Well, if you wanna change your mind and break that little rich college schedule of yours, we're doing it the 15th of September on the beautiful beach of San Diego. But of course, we don't want you to think we want to get in the way of your pretty, controlled little life in beautiful Bel Air,'' Santana said in a sarcastic tone. She only used that tone when her heart began to crack.

''I said I'll try to be there, okay?'' Kurt said softly. ''I'll try my hardest. I want to see you in a beautiful dress.'' Santana gave him a genuine smile at last, content to see that Kurt was going to try to be there. In that moment, Kurt said: fuck it. These people were his friends, and there was no erasing them even if he wanted to. He didn't want to. He will go back home, but he won't say goodbye to them. It was the start of something beautiful. He wanted that in his life; something beautiful.

''You'll be gorgeous in a long dress, San,'' Blaine said, trying to lighten the mood, like he knew what Kurt was thinking.

**-X-**

Kurt thought that he heard distant roaring; like an engine of a big and loud car approaching. Two followed the first car. Kurt noticed it right away; the first car was a Dodge Dart 1960 colored in a deep olive green.

''Blaine?'' he asked as the cars approached in a shrieking sound. They were coming way too fast and stopped far too quickly for Kurt's taste. Blaine was silent; eyes narrowed. Kurt could see that he was trying to see through the dark tainted windows.

The stopping cars created dust to fly everywhere.

''Well, they better get going, because this is our spot for the night,'' Santana said harshly. Chuckles could be heard when the strangers opened their cars and in the olive car, a tall, elegant with an arrogant vibe stepped outside of the car. He felt out of place, Kurt thought. With his cardigan and spotless shoes, he could have been in a fashion magazine; except that, like Blaine, he had several bracelets on his wrists, his hair are dishevelled, but it gave him a relaxed look and Kurt could see a tattoo on his forearm. Kurt could describe his look as classical with a twist.

''Well, well, well,'' he said. ''Blaine,'' he smirked. ''Girls,'' he acknowledged after and Kurt could see Santana rolling her eyes.

''Sebastian,'' Blaine said, a small smile twitching at his lips.

''Long time no see,'' he said. He gestured to the people behind him with his head. Kurt could count six people. ''Me and my friends can join you? We've got enough booze to spend all night awake,'' he said. Santana shook his head.

''We find this place first, Constipated face. Find somewhere else to fuck and smoke crack,'' she snarled, but Sebastian kept smiling and it reminded Kurt of the Cheshire Cat.

''Santana; you never change. You always say what you think. I like that in women, but fortunately, I like men better.'' He said, non-phased by her attitude. ''Talking about men… hi, I'm Sebastian,'' he looked straight at Kurt who was a little behind Blaine.

''Kurt,'' he said breathlessly; he could find Sebastian quite arrogant by how he acted with Santana, but he was handsome and he would lie to himself if he said he didn't feel intimidated or impressed by this man.

''Beside, the world belong to everybody. I don't see you name on it,'' a gruff voice said behind Sebastian. The latter turned around and then looked at Blaine.

''Hunter; this is old friends from back home,'' he said and did the other presentations; the other five people. Elise, Matt, Luke, Ruby and Ed.

Out of the blue, Sebastian came to hug Blaine tightly. ''Where have you been up to, Seb?'' Blaine asked, genuinely interested.

''Well, as for now, I just want a… little bit of fun before college start, so I decided, with a couple of friends, to go to Woodstock. And let me guess,'' he eyed his old friend up and down. ''You go there, too.''

''The world is so small,'' Dani said sarcastically, but Kurt couldn't be sure if it was meant to be spiteful or no because of her kind smile.

''You can say that, Mary.'' He said, beaming at her.

''It's Dani,'' she retorted. He shrugged, and then looked at Kurt again.

''I'm sure y'all have a place for us to get to the skies…'' he almost murmured, looking intensely into Kurt's eyes and showing them the bag of weed he had in his back pocket.

**-X-**

A few hours later found Kurt sitting with Santana and Dani near the fire they did before it went completely dark. Santana accepted grudgingly to share the space, even in Nord America, there's enough forest space to contain Sebastian's ego (her words). Sebastian had a portable radio that blasted the best hits of the Beatles, Rolling Stones, Stevie Wonder, The Who, even psychedelic rock and Surf rock, like the Beach Boys and that kind of music reminded him of Bel Air and the ocean breeze and the milkshakes he drank on the beach. They were far away in the forest, just a gravel trail to lead them to the highway, so the little party was a blast. There were not a lot, but Sebastian's group turned out to be partygoers. There were as high as the Empire State building and were obnoxious; especially those girls; Elise and Ruby. Long flower dresses, long and dark hair, there were lean and tall (he discovered they were sisters) and kept laughing and dancing languorously against each other and kept looking at Blaine, who was talking, since half an hour now, to Sebastian, leaning against his green olive car, a beer in hand. Matt, Luke and Ed were laying on the grass, looking at the sky with a stash of booze nearby. They were shaking their heads to the beat of the music. They were near them earlier, leering at Dani and Santana but the fierce Latina made it known that she wasn't interested, in the sense that she preferred vaginas to dicks, even in the free love of the 60s.

''So, what's Sebastian's story?'' he asked after he was watching Blaine and Sebastian talking. They seemed too comfortable with each other; he obviously realised that they knew each other, but what was his story?

''It's simple, actually,'' Santana began and he was surprised to not hear her talking trash at the beginning of her phrases; like she seemed to do .time. ''He and Blaine went to the same school; Dalton Academy. My family knows Blaine's family, so that's why we made it as friends. I was in Dalton's sister school – St-Mary for girls,'' she said dryly, like remembering it was a bad memory. ''Anyways. Like I said, they went to school together and behind their parents' back and everyone's, actually, they started fooling around.

''Sebastian can bark, but he doesn't bite,'' Dani said.

''Yeah… when Blaine decided to leave after graduation, he left his old life behind; including Sebastian. That constipated face went to college and still is, but when he's free, he hits the road in search of the best booze, sex and party. That's why he's headed to Woodstock before another year of college starts, I guess.''

''Blaine and us see him from time to time. To commune to parties.'' Dani continued.

''The community that had the guts to hit the road and never look back; it is such a small community that we have no problem finding our way to each other. That's probably why Sebastian found us, today.'' Santana said. ''He's not a bad guy; just arrogant and sometimes, spiteful.''

''A bit like you, then,'' Kurt said with a small smile.

''Oh, he's worse. He's rich and he doesn't deny it. H does these little road trips behind mommy and daddy's back and he's not shy to flaunt his luck in our faces.'' Kurt hummed in acknowledgment and took a sip from his beer.

''But you hate him.'' He stated.

''I don't hate him. I'm not in love with him –that's more Blaine's idea to be in admiration over his sickly, lanky form- but I don't hate him. I hate people of his kind,'' she said.

''What does that mean?'' he asked.

''I'm not white, not really,'' she said. ''My mama is Mexican and my dad pulled all the strings to get me in a good place in this overly white society. So he enrolled me at St-Mary. Girls made fun of my dark skin, my dark hair; so on and on. They were so rich and proud of it, it was sickening. I told Blaine why he was hanging out with douches like Sebastian Smythe. He told me that he made him see things that no one could ever see. I'm not sure if he was talking about the moon and stars or orgasms,'' she joked and it made Dani laughed loudly. Even Kurt smiled at the crude joke. ''To make a story short, in my senior year, I met Danielle,'' she said, looking fondly at her girlfriend.

''Danielle is my old life. Dani's today,'' she interrupted Santana.

''She defended me against those bitches and the truth was I was prettier then all of them combined,'' she sniffed, her chin rising a little in the air.

''The most gorgeous girl I have even seen,'' Dani whispered in her ear. Losing himself to his train of thoughts after Dani and Santana went to find a dark place to make lovely love making (Santana's words), he was interrupted by a tall and broad-shouldered man; Hunter, if he remembered correctly. He was keeping to himself through the party; he was smoking pot, joining the three stoned guys or joining Sebastian and Blaine in their talking but for the most part of the night, he was by himself, staring at Kurt from time to time.

''Hi,'' Kurt said when Hunter didn't seem ready to break the silence.

''I kept looking at you throughout the night,'' he said as he sat as close as possible to Kurt. ''I think you're gorgeous.'' He said not even a hint of bashfulness; just the pure truth plain and simple.

''Thank you,'' Kurt said breathlessly. He never really has the chance to be complimented like that. The boys where he was from were just eager to get it done with; jerk off to know what it's like to do it with boys before the whole town knew the truth about them. Here, in the open air, it felt good to receive those words.

''We didn't properly met; Hunter Clarington,'' he said, giving his hand for Kurt to shake.

''Kurt Hummel,'' he took his offered hand; they were big, warm and calloused. ''Enchantée,''

''Do you want a cigarette?'' he asked. Kurt shook his head.

''No, I'm fine. I've had enough booze tonight to last a lifetime,'' he joked, chuckling.

They stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying the music and the slight breeze. Kurt could see the sisters kissing and touching the other three guys a little behind Ed's car. That's why he didn't know how he ended up with Hunter's tongue down his throat, but he didn't complain.

''Let's find someplace to do it,'' Hunter murmured, biting Kurt's upper lip between his teeth.

''Okay,'' Kurt whispered, breathlessly.

Hunter took Kurt's hand and led him to where Blaine and Sebastian were now sprawled on the grass a little apart from the others. Sebastian and Blaine were kissing, touching. Kurt gulped; his pupils were dilated because of the drugs he consummated, but he was still there and his head was as clear as water. Seeing Blaine like that with Sebastian reminded him of that night, back in Oregon, with Randy. Back then, he didn't really know Blaine. He was a stranger. He still was, in a way, because he didn't know Blaine for years. But he considered him like a friend; a good friend who can understand him. So now, seeing him doing it with Sebastian, Kurt was uneasy. But it was thrilling. Having sex in the open air, like he did with Adam, was everything that his entourage back home refused to acknowledge. They only saw it as a rebellious act, instead of an act of social liberation.

Blaine parted lips with Sebastian and the latter kissed down his neck. With hooded eyes, Blaine got on his knees and crawled to get to Kurt. As he looked at the blue eyed boy, he lifted off his shirt and traced the delicate pale skin and kissed him languorously. Hunter was behind Kurt and gave Blaine the cigarette he had as he kissed down Kurt's naked back. He moaned a little at the sensation, never had been kissed there before and it felt good. Blaine smoked with Hunter's cigarette and exhaled gently on Kurt's face.

That was the last thing he remembered, because after that, it was hazy; with an opaque cloud of smoke surrounded them. Kurt only remembered sweat glistening his naked skin, sparkling under the moon. He was gently moaning, eyes firmly closed as he slid up and down Hunter's penis and couldn't stop the moans escaping his lips when he fell his penis moving and pulsing inside of him. It had been so long, and so rush the last time he did it. Hunter's head was thrown back and Kurt could see the veins in his neck, pulsing blood. Blaine was rutting his shaft against Sebastian's as the two moaned as well beside them. Kurt was lost in a fog of want, lust, and always more. It was nothing but sexual, a release they all needed from their lives. It was the most erotic moment of Kurt's young life. Kurt did only orgasm when he leaned forwards to kiss Blaine, his moans engulfed and Blaine only came when he saw the beauty that this stranger-now-friend had as he fell apart, falling unto Hunter's sweaty chest. That man was beautiful, Blaine thought as he fell asleep.

.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, goodbyes were exchanged; looks of longing or annoyance were shared. Sebastian was leaning against his olive green car, looking Kurt up and down with a smirk. He could still remember so vividly him caressing and jumping languidly on Hunter's meat; it was so hot.

''It was nice meeting you, Kurt,'' he said, eyes looking at him like a snake.

''Likewise,'' he said, a little bit shyly, because since he woke up this morning, encircling by Hunter's strong arms and Blaine's feet touching his, he didn't know what to think, or how to act. Last night was phenomenal, he remembered. He found out that he liked having sex in the nature.

''Yeah, well wrap it up, boys,'' Santana snarled in Sebastian's face as she passed by him to put the sleeping bags into Dani's and Blaine's cars. ''We don't have the whole fukin' mornin''' she mumbled sleepily.

''I won't miss you,'' Sebastian said after her. She only gave him the middle finger as a response. Sebastian chuckled.

''She's a bitch, man.'' He said to Kurt. ''Did you know that she fucked Blaine?'' Kurt only nodded, and then looked in the distance where Blaine was with Dani and the others, talking quietly as they gathered all their belongings, ready to part ways and to hit the road, once again.

''I don't know how he did it, man. Tits in the way, vaginas too slippery that it's disgusting…''

''I get the picture, Sebastian,'' Kurt said tiredly, because _he_ was tired. They had sex until late in the night. He watched, half listening to what Sebastian had to say, as Blaine made his way to him, the sisters with the long hair following him with eyes filled with lust, but he ignored them, like he did last night. With a sentiment of pride, he was happy to say that he was with _him_ last night, having fun with_ him, _not them. Maybe it was childish to think that way, but he didn't care. He nodded in Kurt's direction with a faint, almost bashful smile before he stopped right next to Sebastian.

''Bye,'' he said in his ear.

''Yeah,'' Sebastian said. ''Don't be a stranger,''

''No promises,'' Blaine said with a smirked and went to his car, talking to an annoyed Santana. She didn't want to say bye to that jerk with those stoned assholes and those sluts; for the latter, she had a point, Kurt thought.

''Did you ever really had sex with Blaine?'' Sebastian suddenly asked.

''No,'' Kurt answered.

''Why not?'' he exclaimed. ''You travel all day with him, practically sleeping with him and you never tapped that?'' he paused, then added: ''you should. It's really good. We've always had sex since we were teenagers. Sex is good, it relaxes you. You should do it more,'' he concluded.

''Why do you think I don't do it often?'' he sniffed, slightly offended and annoyed. That bastard only smiled.

''You just seem uptight. But last night, you were _so _wild.''

''I missed having sex,'' Kurt said, shrugging. ''That's all.'' Sebastian looked at him for a minute.

''Yeah, but those same uptight little boys in the country club of yours don't count,'' he huffed.

''Anyways,'' Kurt said, greatly annoyed by Sebastian's antics. Like Santana said, he wasn't a bad guy; he was just forwards and nosy. ''I have to go.'' Before he had the time to part ways with Sebastian, someone else grabbed his hand. It was Hunter.

''Have a nice trip, Kurt,'' he said with a friendly smile, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

''You too, Hunter,'' he genuinely smiled. He was happy that he had sex with him, instead of Sebastian; that man had the ability to crawl under your skin!

''If you're up for it again, we'll be in Woodstock, too. Try and find us,'' he said as he was practically dragged away by Sebastian.

''I'll think about it,'' Kurt said after a few seconds. It felt good to be wanted and be carefree about it.

**-X-**

Kurt's blue eyes kept looking out of the window; they were now riding along the highway for quite a long time, each passenger lost in thoughts. They said their goodbyes to Sebastian's crew and each man was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; they were just content with what life had to give them. Blaine, for his part, kept looking at Kurt and realized how blue and transparent Kurt's eyes appeared to be when the sun reflected in them. He also noticed the content smile that graced his lips when he saw horses in the fields they passed by. He watched as his long, thin but graceful fingers played with the rim of his T-shirt when he began to get restless after a few hours stocked in the car. It was all little things that made Kurt – _Kurt. _It was also those little things that Blaine never really noticed before, but made Kurt appeared in a new light for Blaine to admire, to love.

Blaine was silent during the ride because his thoughts were all full of Kurt. For the first time since he knew this young man, he was submerge by those_ feelings, _by those emotions he couldn't quite explain and it frustrated him. If he was honest with himself, he would say that it always been there since the very beginning. He found Kurt witty, hilarious, and smart and had the will to break free- all of what he, himself, wanted. But it all really began with that kiss in the ocean. They were friends, Blaine had reason. Friends could kiss each other, and even had sex. He did it with Santana, after all. Free love, make love, not war, Blaine had always said. It was supposed to be quick and fun like it always was with Randy. But the butterflies in his belly as he kissed him weren't supposed to happen. He always believe that he was a libertine; that what Santana and Dani had was something else, something he will never have because it never really crossed his mind.

Of course, he didn't believe that because he thought about the kiss and about what it meant, that him and Kurt will run in the sunset hand in hand. Plus, he didn't know the guy for a long time, but he wanted to know him. He never felt that strongly toward someone else; not Randy, not Sebastian, no one else. It had to mean something, surely. This realization of want came from last night; seeing Kurt so debauched, naked, moaning and so utterly beautiful made him lose his mind. Usually, he didn't mind to share his partners and the merrier, the more fun, but he wanted to be the one to touch Kurt, to make him come undone, to make him lose it. He would tell no one about this, but he came that night, not because of Sebastian, but because he kept looking at Kurt. He never came so hard in a long time. It seemed strange to get a realization like that during sex, but sex was the purest, most intimate and trusting thing you could ever do, Blaine thought. It was in a state of vulnerability and honesty that Blaine saw Kurt in a new light. In this moment, he wanted everything to do with Kurt. He wanted to be his closest confident, his friend, his lover, his protector and the person he wanted to travel the world with.

He didn't know Kurt for a long time, but it was okay, because if he was willing, he was ready to climb mountains for him and swim in the deepest ocean.

''When we just met,'' Blaine started talking, not taking his eyes off the road. ''You asked me why I keep calling you Tweety Bird,''

''You told me because I look cute,'' Kurt retorted, frowning. Blaine nodded; it was true. In his clothes, that day, his sweaty brows because of the heat of California and the lost look he had made him look this way, but it wasn't the only reason.

''But like a bird, you want to be free. You don't have wings, but you have the will to break the shackles and be who you really want to be. No matter… no matter the consequences, you didn't look back. I like that about you,'' he said, voice soft. ''I _love_ it, actually,'' Kurt was silent for a moment, replying what he just said in his head. It was the most touching, truest and honest thing someone had ever said to him. He was truly touched.

**-X-**

With a change of plan of last minute due to Santana's insistence, they didn't stay in Montana for a minute longer. South Dakota it was. Blaine knew who lived there and a smile graced his lips as he drove the roads of this new state. Kurt was flabbergasted when he saw the Mount Rushmore in the distance. He saw it in his history book; it was more glamorous and enormous in real life, though.

''Why did Santana wanted us to go there instead of going straight to North Dakota and follow the plan?'' Kurt asked as he tore his gaze from the Mouth Rushmore to look at Blaine.

''Dani's parents live there.''

''Oh, really?''

''Yeah. She's native from there. She boarded the private school in Ohio because her family could afford it, but really, her parents are not like you expect,'' he said with a smirk. After a few hours, Dani's car stopped with a shrieking sound, followed by a tornado of dust. Blaine's car stopped just in time behind hers.

''I hate it when she drives like a maniac,'' Blaine grumbled as he got out of the car, Kurt giggled quietly at that. Kurt looked around himself; he only saw one quite big house surrounded by trees. There were no neighbors. The nature was calling them. It was peaceful, serene. And Kurt started to imagine that if he didn't go to New York like it was his plan since he was a little kid, then he'd like to live in a house in the countryside; at least there, you have peace and freedom.

''Danielle!'' a voice said from inside the big house. ''Is that you?'' a lean woman with a round face and her hair the color of fire, came rushing out of the house, her dress ruffling around her. She was beaming to all of them, like they were all old pals.

''Mom!'' Dani said, hugging her mother tightly.

''Look at you! You eat well, I hope. You're staying for a couple of days, right? Santana!'' she said as she hugged the Latina just with the sane warmth that she did with her own daughter. ''You too, you eat well? Look at you; gorgeous as ever, but you're all too skinny!''

''It's nice to see you again, Mag.'' Santana said with a genuine smile. Kurt arched an eyebrow, because it was the first time he heard Santana said something nice to someone without being sarcastic or teasing.

''And Blaine! Oh, you're still as handsome as ever,'' she said, giving him a hug and a kiss to his cheek affectionately. ''And you,'' she said as she turned to look at Kurt. ''I don't remember meeting you before. With a face like yours,'' she said as she took his chin between two fingers, turning his head gently for inspection. ''I don't think I'd forget it. What a cutie you are!'' she exclaimed. ''Are you Blaine's boyfriend?'' she asked bluntly and Kurt looked at her wide-eyed. Not because the mention of boyfriend and Blaine in the same sentence was repulsive, but because a woman, of the same generation of his father, Blaine's parents and Santana's was asking a rather innocent question, but was taboo for a lot of people. It was a first for Kurt.

Blaine shook his head, smiling at her. ''No, Mag. Just friends,'' he gently said.

''Oh, well. I'm a bit disappointed. Look at that pretty face of his,'' she said, looking at Kurt with adoring eyes. ''Every guy would want him. Don't waste your chance; he won't wait forever for you. Also, I'm tired of you sleeping around like that. I know I know; it's what hippies do, right? But screw it and do what my little girl does; marry someone, already!'' she said. She left them behind, grabbing Dani's hand to drag her inside the house, Santana following behind them, chuckling softly at Kurt's awe expression.

''What just happened?'' he asked Blaine.

''I told you; Dani's parents are not what you expect.''

The inside of the house, just like outside, was well-kept. It had warmth that Kurt didn't know exist in a house anymore; the last time he felt it was in his old house in Ohio, when her mom was alive and fully happy. The furniture was a light brown color; the walls were covered in portraits and paintings. He could see dents in the wall next to the kitchen and with a pang to his heart; he realized that it was the measurement of Dani as she grew up. It was live in, that was for sure.

Kurt could smell pies from the kitchen.

''I made apple pie, strawberry pie, sugar pie and lemon pie.'' Mag said as she placed dishes in front of them around the table.

''Mom, I told you on the phone. You didn't need to do all of this just for us,'' she said.

''Listen young lady; I like to bake, I like when people eat my baking goods and I like when they gain weight because of it.'' She said in a serious tone, but it doesn't look serious at all. ''Now, we're going to start with the newest member of the family. Kurt, is it? What do you prefer?'' she asked, beaming at him with sparkling brown eyes; the same eyes as Dani.

''Lemon pie, please. It's my favorite,'' he said with a tentative smile.

''With extra meringue?'' Mag asked with a knowing smile.

''Extra meringue, of course,'' he said like it wasn't even a question to ask. She retreat to the kitchen, shouting a ''I like him,''

''She didn't ask you what you wanted,'' Kurt pointed out.

''With the years she knows us, that woman knows everything,'' Blaine murmured in his ear.

Blaine had the apple pie, Santana the sugar one and Dani the strawberry pie. As they ate, Mag filled the silence with her incessant chatter.

''I wanted my little girl to get a good education. It wasn't in the middle of nowhere that she was going to get it. I know, Ohio isn't New York, but they have some pretty good private schools. So I sent her here and she met Santana,'' she said to a Kurt who was at his second serving. That pie was just _fab-ul-ous, _Kurt thought. ''Now, Kurt. How do you like the pies?''

''It's really good. It reminds me when I helped my mom baking a cake or a pie every Sunday. It was our thing.''

''Oh, do you still bake?'' She asked. He shook his head.

''Well, sometimes, but now, we have a maid to do all of it and she shoo me out of the kitchen, believing I will destroy the whole house if I touch the stove.''

''That's a shame, though. Danielle told me you are from Bel Air.'' He nodded his head.

''I am.''

''It must me cool to live there,'' she said, ignoring the warning glances the other three occupants shoot her. Kurt shrugged.

''It's hell, most of the time. Your house is way cooler,'' he complimented.

''Well, thank you, cutie pie. It was built in the 1800 and we believe that it is on an Indian cemetery ground,'' she said excitedly.

''Mom, that is not true,'' Dani said.

''Sure it is!'' Mag interjected. ''Not because you don't believe in that give you the right to say such things.'' She said like a petulant child.

''Anyways, I…'' Dani was interjected by a big bang. Kurt almost jumped in the air.

''No need to get frightened, dear,'' Mag said to Kurt. ''It's just my husband. He likes to kill birds, but the sound it makes…! I told him not to do this near the house.'' She grumbled as she went near the window in the living room and yelled. ''Richard! I told you do go to the forest if you want to kill animals! You know I hate the hunt!'' she didn't receive a response; instead, the door opened with a bang. That man did a racket!

''Sorry honey!'' he apologized in his big and rough voice.

''Now, go see your daughter and her friends.'' She said as she gave a kiss to her husband.

''My little girl just arrived?'' he asked as he went straight to the dining room. Kurt could see now a big man to match the big voice he heard, but he imagined a serious man with a severe frown on his face. Instead, he saw a man unshaved with sparkling eyes with round cheeks and teeth as white as snow. He had a deep voice, but he looked like a big teddy bear.

''Dad!'' Dani said as she went to hug her father.

''That's my little girl!'' he then looked at the other people around the table. ''And Santana,'' he said as he kissed Santana on both cheeks. ''And Blaine,'' he said as he shook hands with Blaine. ''And… who are you?'' I've never met you before,'' he said to Kurt.

''I'm Kurt, sir.''

''Oh. Oh! You're Blaine's boyfriend?'' he asked but with Kurt's surprise expression, Richard laughed long and hard. His laugh was deep and flowed like warm honey on your skin.

They continued on like this, until late in the evening. It was nice to meet Dani's parents; he now knew why Dani was the way she was. They were so free spirited and so in love. Kurt knew that he wanted what they had; a love that last for more than twenty years and still going strong. Richard was teasing Mag, and even told him about their sex life; something his father and Carole would never, ever, never discuss with him. It was just so freeing to talk about everything and nothing at the same time. And just _be. _

''Are you sure you don't want to stay?'' Santana said as the four of them were gathered around the cars outside this same evening.

''No,'' Blaine said. ''I need to see someone and go somewhere now that I am in South Dakota.''

''And as lovely as your parents are, Dani,'' Kurt said. ''You need to spend time with them alone.''

''Yeah, okay,'' Dani agreed. ''But we're going to see you again in Woodstock,'' she said.

''Of course,'' Kurt smiled.

''Our proposition for the wedding still stands,'' Santana said. ''You're still invited.'' Kurt nodded at them in a silent agreement.

''Mom gave you the rest of the pies,'' Dani said, handing Blaine the bags.

''Thanks, baby,'' Blaine said as he put the bags in the back of his car.

''I enjoy spending time with you, Kurt,'' Dani said as she kissed Kurt gently on the lips. Santana hugged him tightly and just like that, in the sunset, the red cherry impala roared to life.

**-X-**

They arrived at Blaine's destination well into the evening; Deadwood. This town didn't have the charm of Seattle, Kurt thought as the car drove through a street, neither the big lights of a grand city. Despite de differences, Kurt was even more enthusiastic to be here; it was rustic and had a far west look to this town that he never had seen before; just in cartoons with Lucky Luke or Clint Eastwood movies.

''We're going to sleep at a friend's for tonight,'' Blaine announced tiredly, the road of the last days had a hard grip on him. Kurt nodded silently as they excited the car near a rundown building. He stopped in his track, unsure, as Blaine took the bags from the backseat of his car.

''Don't look so scared,'' Blaine smiled. ''It's a bit dirty, and, well, rundown, but it's just for a night.'' Kurt frowned.

''Does your friend really live here?'' he asked. The windows of the building were broken, no lights were on, and it looked like it was a diner who saw better days. This ''diner'' was at the far end of the street, so it looked abandoned, alright, like the inhabitants of the place didn't care anymore about this place.

''He just stays for a couple of days. I heard he was still here by Santana and it's been awhile I have seen him. Plus,'' he said as he walked to the entrance of the place. ''I'm sure you want to sleep inside somewhere, for a change,'' he tried to unlock the old door, but no luck. ''Damn it,'' he swore under his breath.

''Are you sure your friends lives here? I mean… are you _really_ sure?'' Kurt insisted but his insistence only made Blaine chuckled. He looked through the broken window, and then threw his bags inside of it; Kurt could hear a faint noise that the bags had hit the ground. Kurt looked around nervously. He didn't want to get caught from trying to get inside an abandoned building. It was dark outside and most of the people in this small town were already home and he didn't see any police cars; you can't be too careful, Kurt thought. As he looked at the window again, Blaine had already slipped inside and held a hand to Kurt with an easy smile.

''Don't worry. The big bad wolf won't catch you,'' he said in a stage-whisper that just made the whole situation ridiculous. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave his hand to Blaine to help him haul him through the window. Kurt was right; it was once a restaurant, but more like a saloon. The fact that he entered his favorite cartoon show was true. It was even darker hear; the bar and the stools had a sheen of dust on it, the wine and beer bottles were long emptied. Kurt thought it was a shame, though that this place was forgotten by the town. It could become a great place.

''Puck! Are you here?'' Blaine said out loud and the sound made Kurt flinch; he was now used to the whispers and the quiet of the place. ''Puck?'' Blaine repeated louder. A faint clicking sound reasoned from upstairs. Blaine followed the sound and Kurt had no choice, but follows him. Once they stepped onto the old wooden floor on the second floor, they heard voices; they could here two in total.

''Did you mean friends in plural?'' Kurt asked. Blaine pushed the door they heard noises and were greet by two handsome –if Kurt said so himself- men. Beers were scattered on the dirty floor, so the clicking sound must've been that, Kurt thought. It reeked of booze, too.

''Blaine!'' a tan, muscular man with a Mohawk came to greet him at the door. He was shirtless and his pants hang low on his well-defined hips. He had multiple tattoos circling his arms and torso that Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of them. He tapped Blaine amicably on the shoulder in a ''manly'' greeting.

''It's so good to see you, bro,'' the man said with a smile.

''You too, Puck,'' Blaine said to his friend.

''For a minute, I thought that you were a cop. This town is so damn small, I tell ya,'' he said as he turned around to go sit where he was sitting before Blaine barged in the room. ''Just wanted to live under a roof for a change and bang! People start talking about new criminals that came into town. I ain't no criminal,'' he sniffed. ''Sammy-boy ain't one either,'' he said, gesturing to a blond boy with his head.

''Hey, man,'' he said, giving his hand for Blaine to shake. He was attractive as well, but had more of a boyish look to him- maybe he was younger then that Puck character, but definitely not younger than Kurt. ''Nice to see you again,''

''You too, Sam,'' Blaine said. He had a shirt on, but we could see well-defined muscles hidden. He had a mouth maybe as big as Rachel, Kurt thought with a smirk.

''And what are you laughing at, Sugar?'' Puck said to him when he noticed who was slightly hidden behind Blaine, still near the door. Kurt dropped his smile in shock, but still looked straight at Sam.

''You have a big mouth,'' he said without thinking. The blond boy rolled his eyes at that, but a small smirk appeared on his full lips.

''You're not the first person to tell me that,'' he said kindly to Kurt.

''Well, guys, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Puck and Sam; old friends of mine,'' Blaine said. Puck and Sam nodded at Kurt and the Mohawk man showed him a chair to sit on.

''How long have you been here?'' Blaine asked after he sat.

''I've arrived two nights ago with Sam,'' he said. ''But we're leaving tomorrow to this huge, and Kurt, I mean HUGE manifestation,'' he said, looking at Kurt. ''It's going to be crazy as fuck!''

''That's why we're here, actually. We're going to go,'' Blaine announced.

''We?'' Kurt echoed.

''Yeah. It's going to be wild.''

''So you stay here tonight?'' Sam asked. He took a swing of his warm beer. ''We have enough space; and I mean, enough not to hear anything if you two wanna bang,'' Sam said casually. Kurt looked at him, and then frowned.

''Why do people thinks we're doing the dirty all the time?'' he asked to no one in particular.

''Whaa?'' Puck slurred. ''It's not the case? You two are not together? Oh, well. It's still quiet around here,'' he said. ''Make yourself at home!'' he announced proudly, and then dumped himself on the dirty mattress that was on the floor. Blaine chuckled softly at his friend's antics.

''How do you know each other, anyway?'' Kurt asked when the silence stretched for too long.

''It was this beautiful day in November- we had a threesome. Don't you remember, Blaine? It was hot… what about you, Sammy-boy?''

''I… really?'' Kurt asked, at a loss of words. There was a moment of silence, before the three men in the room burst in laughter.

''Just kidding Sugar. You're just too funny when you're all flustered and shit,'' Puck said, still lying on his back, looking at the decrepit ceiling. ''Nothing against homos, dude. I'm just too much in love with pussies.'' He said casually.

''Shut up, Puck,'' Blaine said, rolling his head. He took a beer, then opened it with his teeth and took a big gulp of the bitter and warm liquid. ''But really. I know Puck and Sam since I was eighteen. They were in the first commune I've ever went back in Ohio, and then we stayed in touch.''

''Oh,'' Kurt said at last when three intense pairs of eyes were set on him. It made him feel on edge. ''Well, you're really hot,'' he said to Puck. ''I-I mean, your tattoos are really hot,'' he stuttered. There was a dead silence, until Puck threw his head back and laughed as hard as he could.

''Blaine, your boy is cute. No,'' he said as he sat up and moved on the ground to be near Kurt. ''I'm going to call you my boy.'' He stated.

''Talking about tattoos,'' Blaine said. ''I'm also here because of him. And your artist hands,''

''What can my hands do for you?'' Puck asked, moving away from Kurt and sitting heavily on the mattress.

''I want him to get a tattoo,'' Kurt's head spin so fast Blaine could almost hear the neck crack.

''What?'' he asked, bewildered.

''You remember, the first time we met in the car,'' Blaine explained. ''You were looking at my tats,'' he said, lifting the sleeve of his shirt to show his bicep when the beautiful tattoo was craved in the tan skin; the one where the contour of the bicep was written in curvy letters _Be my Baby,_ -like the song- surrounded by an amazing design. It was a mix of wild flowers, crosses and raven wings who enveloped the whole master piece.

''You said you loved the details,'' Blaine said, saying the exact same words Kurt said to him. With the tip of his fingers, Kurt traced the ink on the smooth skin and smiled softly.

''I do.''

''Well, Puck here, it's him who did this. I told you that he was going to be in Woodstock and you'll get your tattoo,''

''Yeah, but…''

''Are you chickened out?'' Puck challenged.

''No, but…''

''You wanted one,'' Blaine said.

''Yeah, I did… I do. But I…''

''It's a way to say…

''Fuck you to my own folk,'' Kurt murmured absently as he remembered what Blaine had told him the day they met and it made perfect sense. It was just a small path to freedom. To say to those people that it was his choices, his decisions, and his life. Maybe he will regret it later on, or maybe he will look at the tattoo in fifty years, and laughed at the good old times and what this tattoo represented back then. It will also reminded him of this man he knew once and made him realized that there's more in life than just expectations. ''God damn it, what I wouldn't do for you, Blaine Anderson,'' he said. ''I'll do it.'' He exclaimed.

**-X-**

''You're a professional, right?'' Kurt asked as he was sitting in the same chair as before. As it turned out, Puck was a professional tattoo artist alright. He had a shop back in California and for the occasion of Woodstock, decided to do a trip just for the fun of the good old days when he was like Blaine and did road trips all year long. Being a little older then Blaine, he decided to open his own little business in what he loved.

''Of course, I am, Sugar. I did all of Blaine's tattoos, San's, too.''

''Santana has a tattoo?'' he asked, surprised.

''Yeah,'' Blaine chuckled. ''You know, down there. That's why you didn't see it,''

''Oh,'' Kurt said, blush creeping up on his cheek and neck.

''Are you ready, baby?'' Puck asked behind Kurt. He only nodded his head, closing his eyes tightly. He decided to let Blaine chose what to put on his body. Having no idea of what it was, he trusted Blaine with his own body. But he knew it was part of the thrill. He only chose what he wanted it; on his right side, near his ribcage. As the needles pierced his skin, he held Blaine's hand tightly in his and Sam only looked, mesmerized.

''It looks cool, dude,'' he said as Puck neared the end. As he finished half an hour later, the skin around the tattoo was a bit red, but the tattoo was magnificent. Puck had a satisfied smirk, like every time he finished a tattoo.

''Let me look,'' Kurt said breathlessly. He got up and Sam placed a slightly cracked mirror in front of him. Kurt turned slightly to expose his side, and what he saw, he immediately loved it. ''Blaine,'' he said shakily, a ghost of a smile appearing on his trembling lips.

''I knew you liked it,'' he said. ''I told Puck to draw birds; I don't call you Tweety bird for nothing, you know,'' he whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt touched lightly on the tender skin of his skin. They were a few birds, all in black, like it was their shadows or shaped of small birds, taking their flights and they were all of different sizes, like some were further away than the others. Those black, but graceful shapes on Kurt's milky skin was a good contrast.

Blaine slowly hugged Kurt from behind. ''Like you, birds just want to fly away.''

''Like us, you mean,'' Kurt corrected him gently.

And it was a beautiful night; filled with laughter, to get to know new people who had the same ideal of a good life as Kurt, of booze and alcohol. A good life, indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was barely above the mountains when they decided to continue their trip. Blaine was even more tired than yesterday; that was it. Kurt was going to drive.

''Give me your keys,'' Kurt demanded.

''What?'' Blaine asked, a bit lost. Puck passed them by and tapped Kurt on the shoulder, careful of the harsh movement to not touch the new tattoo.

''Give it up, Kurt. Nobody has the right to drive his baby,'' he said, laughing as he went behind the building to go fetch his motorcycle. It was a beautiful black Harley-Davidson that he had for a few years, now.

''You're tired, Blaine. It must've been exhausting for you to drive that entire road.'' Blaine considered him for a moment, before handing him the keys. Kurt, and even Puck and Sam who saw the exchange, were slacked-jaws.

''Fine. You're right, I'm a bit tired.'' He left Kurt to put his bags inside the car.

''You know that you're someone special,'' Sam said. Kurt arched an eyebrow at him.

''Yeah, Sugar. Blaine never, ever gets someone else to drive his car. Like, _ever._'' Puck said as he straddled his motorcycle and Sam got in his car.

''Well… I guess I'm the lucky one,'' Kurt murmured, watching the keys sparkled under the sun.

With Puck's direction, Kurt drove them as he watched the sky becoming bluer as the hours ticked by. It was still fairly early and the ink engraved in his side itched a little bit, but it didn't hurt. _The things he will say when he comes back home… _The ride was silent as Blaine, for once, wasn't the one driving and his head was resting on the window, deeply asleep. Kurt didn't have the heart to wake him and he never had a chance to really look at him. When Blaine was asleep, so was he. When he wanted to look at Blaine, he never properly could, because he always looked at him with intensity that he immediately looks away. He had this thing; he could never look someone in the eyes for too long. But now, with Blaine in La La Land, Kurt took the right to look at Blaine's face once in a while as he drove. His lashes were long and fanned under his closed eyes. His lips were full and rosy and slightly chapped. His strong jaw and cheeks had a beginning of stubble and Kurt couldn't say that it didn't suit him, because it did.

He was truly a beautiful man, Kurt thought.

They left Deadwood to go to another manifestation from what Puck had said excitedly. This one, though, was somewhere in Illinois. Kurt was absolutely tired of being stock in a car. They drove all day; literally _ .day, _claiming that they didn't have time to stop. They had driven to 6 am until around 4 pm. Kurt and Blaine took turn to drive, but after hours of listening to Janis Joplin, The Who and Joe Cocker; all of them who are going to attend the festival of Woodstock, thank you very much, a greasy cheese burger and a banana-chocolate milkshake at a diner in the middle of nowhere, Kurt was seriously tired and his long legs just wanted to stretch. He didn't know how Puck could survive hours on his motorcycle. Even if it made him look bad-ass.

''This manifestation is going to be wild,'' Blaine said with a smile as he drove. ''But, you know, you can stay by the car. It can be _dangerous,_'' he teased. Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes.

''Like hell you're going to get rid of me.'' Kurt said defiantly. ''I'll go.'' Then, there was a tense silence as both of them thought about what the manifestation was about. ''We're going to fight for our rights to be informed about what happens in Viet-Nam. Americans shouldn't be there in the first place,'' he said coldly and Blaine nodded, agreeing to his every word. ''There're just going to get killed. And kill innocents in the process.''

''Wars are pointless,'' Blaine said with a sigh.

''Yeah.'' Kurt shrugged. ''But like my grandfather once said; wars make History.''

Blaine couldn't argue with that.

They were now there. In Chicago. Where the manifestation was supposed to be held. As Blaine followed Sam's car through the busy streets of the city, Kurt kept his eyes everywhere. He still couldn't believe his eyes when he saw beautiful cities like this one, like he couldn't imagine that he finally got out of California on his own and was now seeing things that Rachel, Quinn, hell, even his father haven't seen yet. Cities as superb as this one, landscapes so breathtakingly beautiful that he didn't comprehend why his own family was just okay to live in their little comfort under the Californian sun; there's so much to see, so much to see out there. And Chicago was _enormous._ Blaine didn't seem to be in awe; in fact, he traveled the country so many times that Chicago, New York, Miami, Los Angeles; he's seen it all and it was this side rather adventurous of him that made Kurt lo-like him even more. He even went in Canada, to see beautiful cities such as Toronto, Montréal, Québec, Ottawa, and Vancouver and in Mexico, to see the city of Mexico, Guadalajara or even Cancùn. Really, nothing stopped him and the most incredible thing, he wasn't even a day older than 21. He said he would like to settle down, like Puck did with his tattoo shop, but when he'll get tired of traveling. He'd like to go see Europe, he said. During their trip, Kurt learned a lot of things about his friend and vice versa.

Their car trip stopped when they reached a street a couple of blocks from Grant Park. They couldn't station closer to the park, because the streets were packed with cars. Kurt could hear shouting, music, and people mingling together and he could already tell that it was an even bigger event then the one they had in Washington a few weeks ago.

''It feels so good to stretch,'' Sam exclaimed as he almost mewled like a cat, stretching like one, too. He was shirtless, the sun hitting on his pale complexion. Girls and boys who passed by gave him one of _these _looks. He had a bandana around his head, hidden a bit of his blond hair and just looked really, really hot, Kurt thought. But then, Blaine got out of the car and with his jeans with holes in them, a white V-neck that caressed all his abs with a leather jacket to add to the whole assemble, Blaine looked hotter. Then Kurt blushed, ashamed to have put a stupid competition in his head about who's hotter.

Kurt shook his head at the stupidity of the situation.

Grand Park was immersed with people. Kurt could see Medias and journalists trying to get through the mass to talk to those people. Police officers were there to, trying to control the population, but it didn't seem like they were trying to arrest people.

As they got through the mass of people, Sam and Puck left to do god knows what and it only left Kurt and Blaine. The curly-haired man shook hands with people and hugged others and did small talk with them and Kurt realized, at this moment, that this man just knows a bunch of people. But he shouldn't be surprised, though. He knew that Blaine did a lot of these manifestations; it was just something he did. So he knew his way in there and the people that participate in them. It didn't stop to wow Kurt, though.

''Come on,'' Blaine murmured in his ear, behind him. He tapped gently on his hip to let him know that he was going to go, but not for long. He jumped on the granite near the Buckingham fountain and looked at the crowd with defiance, fire and love in his eyes. Some who already knew him cheered him on, and others looked at him with curiosity but already in trance with this man who simply looked and acted like a leader. With the grand and luxurious fountain behind him, it just made him look like a king, or as someone that people will listen to. ''O'right, listen up,'' he shouted. ''We're here for one thing and one thing only,'' he began loudly and his strong, yet soothing voice spoke to the crowd, to the whole audience here, to listen to his speech. He was charming and knew how to get a large crowd in the palm of his hand. ''They try to hide things from us. But we're not stupid, we got souls,'' he said firmly and continued his speech and the further he went, the more people nodded vigorously, listening to every word, every syllable, every sentence that man spoke and Kurt, as he watched the people surrounded him, thought that he could never move a crowd like Blaine did.

''We are tired of wars. We are tired that our people get killed. This isn't a movement to gain peace, but an assassination, a violation. In Viet-Nam, Americans rape the women and the young girls, they kill innocent victims. In this war, there is less censorship and propaganda; they want to let the population know what's going on in that country.'' He said to a now completely silent crowd. ''Then let them know that we know what's going on. We know what they do. Do we want this? We welcome the soldiers back as heroes, but are they, really? I say no. They come back as murderers, rapists and stealers.'' He concluded seriously, then with a ghost of a smile, he said: ''and let's be honest, here. Making love feel way better than making wars, right? Am I right?'' he replied, more loudly this time to an audience that cheered him even louder than when he came up a few minutes ago. People loved him, Kurt thought but his thoughts were interrupted by a strong, yet gentle hand that took his hand firmly and hauled him on the granite. Blaine was not on the same height as him and without a hesitation; Blaine kissed him on the mouth. The cheers got louder and Kurt could faintly hear, beside the beatings of his heart, the clicks of cameras.

**-X-**

Throughout the rest of the day, they defended liberty of expression, what's right and wrong and what has to be done. Of course, it was only a manifestation of students, marginalized people, educated people, hippies, but most of all, people who cared and wanted a change in the world. Surely it won't change the world, but it was a start. Blaine, after his speech, was the 'hotshot' of the day, receiving clapping in the back, winks from girls, and flirty smiles from the guys and the attention of the press. Blaine, dark curls wild, jeans ripped, tattooed, bracelets to his wrists and a cigarette tugged behind his ear and aviator sun glasses tucked in the collar of his V-neck, he was an enigma to the press, but he handled, no, _charmed _the journalists like he did it all his life.

''He's really good with them, isn't he?'' Sam asked behind Kurt. He turned around to face the blond man with an easy smile.

''Yeah. It's like natural to him,'' he said as he nodded to where Blaine was talking with a journalist with a camera in his face, but he didn't stutter or didn't appear shy; actually, he appeared confident and answered the questions with ease and talked with conviction about the things he wanted people to know.

''He always was like that,'' Sam said. ''He doesn't have a problem communicating with people.'' He concluded, handing Kurt a cigarette, but he refused. ''Anyways. There's a party in a barn right outside of town. People here shared the words. Want to celebrate what we accomplish today?'' he teased and walked away with a wink. Yeah, a party could be good right now, Kurt thought as he joined Blaine.

And the party was wild. It was fifteen minutes from Chicago in an abandoned barn from what Kurt gathered. People from the manifestation were here; more than 200 people in total. They were dancing or more like grinding against each other to the Rolling Stone and there was a fog of smoke and it just smelled the earthy scent of weed. A girl caught Kurt's attention; she was dancing on a bale of hay topless. Puck gave Kurt some weed before going to the second dusty floor with two gorgeous girls and after a few puffs, he was happier, light on his feet and giddy.

Blaine joined him after he was finished talking with some friends he didn't see in a while. He stole the joint from Kurt with a teasing wink and as Wild Horses from the Rolling Stones played, Blaine approached Kurt and snaked his arms around his waist and swayed to the soft melody of the ballad.

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time. Faith has been broken tears must be cried. Let's do some living after we die. Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild wild horses, we'll ride them someday. _The song said and these lyrics were so true to Kurt's life that he almost stopped moving to just listen to them, eyes closed.

''Do you want to do a shotgun?'' Blaine asked, still with the joint between his lips. Kurt looked at him with sparkling blue eyes like he saw Blaine for the very first time, in a new light. It was true, in a way. He couldn't thank Blaine enough for the opportunity he gave Kurt by traveling with him. It was more than giving him a ride, but helping him to escape.

He slowly nodded and Blaine inhaled deeply before pushing the joint away and in the middle of the sweaty bodies, the smell of pot and sex in the air, he took the back of Kurt's head in his hand and approached their faces and their lips were only inches away from the other. He sealed his lips with Kurt's and exhaled the smoke and Kurt inhaled deeply, eyes closed. It was the first time he tried to do a shotgun. It was so sensual that Kurt, light headed, couldn't resist but crashed his lips more firmly on Blaine's and moaned, actually _moaned _into it.

Even with his intoxication, Kurt wasn't drugged and was aware of what he was doing, so was Blaine. After the shared joint, everything changed; two bodies were getting hotter, two breathes were shared with sensual, quick and sloppy kisses, shaking hands were roaming against the hot and sweaty flesh of the other. Two hearts were pumping too much blood as the same beat of the music got louder and louder…

Clumsily, they walked on the old and dusty stairs of the barn to get to the second floor and almost blindly because their lips were still sealed, they tried to find a quiet place. There were some people, having the same idea as them, had begun sexual activities. As Blaine kissed Kurt's long neck, the blue-eyed boy spotted a corner near an open window, and away from the curious eyes. Bales of hay were there to make a makeshift bed and it gave them even more privacy. The moaning of the others was very distant that Kurt, in his state of lust, barely heard them.

They were silent, and it was quick; everything Kurt needed. Every feeling of lust, of desire for the other person for weeks all disappear in that one and only night. Blaine started to kiss Kurt's belly as they were now naked. It wasn't the first time that they see the other one fully naked, or even in ecstasy, but it was the first time that _they_ will bring the other to orgasm. They didn't talk; they didn't need to and if they did, it would just ruin the moment and maybe let them come back to reality and neither boy wanted that. They also didn't take the time to worship the body of the other one; they were just so ready to do this. Weeks and days of thinking about it, about the body of the other person, about their attractiveness towards the other just pushed them over the edge.

Kurt moaned, almost screamed and threw his head back as Blaine was inside of him. It actually burnt the first slides of Blaine's penis inside of him because of lack of preparation, but it was still good. So heavenly good. Blaine stopped moving, breathing heavily and his eyes, darker when the moonlight reflected in them, connected with Kurt's and for a moment, it was like Blaine _really_ looked at him. After a few moments, Blaine moved again and groaned because of the friction, eyes closed, lips parted. He grabbed Kurt's hips in his hands and continued to slide his shaft, now lubrified with pre-come.

''Blaine,'' Kurt whispered breathlessly, the first word they spoke since they began sleeping together and it was like the spell, this magic trance, was broken. Blaine lifted Kurt's body by the hips and let him straddled him while he was now sitting Indian-style. The proximity of their mouths, of their ragged breaths, the veil of lust hidden the clarity of their eyes were just too much to bare, too much pressure to hold. With a grunt, Blaine spilled his sperm in Kurt and the latter arced his back, due to the warm liquid inside of him and he came on Blaine and his chests, undone and so very tired, but utterly satisfied.

Exhausting, they fell on the dirty floor, breathing heavily but as Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, he didn't let go through the night. They fell asleep in seconds.

**-X-**

The sun was barely in the sky when they got to their cars. Kurt, half asleep, wondered why it was all about waking up so early, but like Blaine always said, we have a big trip ahead of us. Puck was straddled his bike and looked at Kurt, then at Blaine with a gruff, but friendly expression. It wasn't a goodbye; just a _see you soon._

''We part ways, now,'' Puck said. Kurt came to him and hugged him tightly.

''Thanks for the tattoo,'' he said sincerely. Puck nodded and let go.

''Anytime, darling.''

Sam got out of his car where he had slept last night (instead of just crashing in the barn like anyone else) and hugged Kurt.

''We'll see you again in a couple of days, okay?'' he went to hug Blaine and ruffle his hair good-naturally.

''Where are you going, anyways?'' Kurt asked, because he just _had_ to know.

''My baby is studying to Penn. We're going to fetch her, then we're going straight to New York,'' Sam exclaimed, jumping on the spot.

''Oh,'' Kurt said, surprised but interested. ''You're in a relationship?''

''Yeah,'' Sam said. ''For two years, now. Her name's Mercedes,''

''Sam,'' Puck exclaimed as he was a little far away with his bike. ''Come now! We don't have all fucking day!''

''Coming!'' he yelled back at his friend. He nodded a second time to Blaine and Kurt and Puck waved at them when they looked in their direction and after a few seconds, they were off. It was now time for the curly-haired man and the blue-eyed boy to hit the road again.

Minutes turned into hours and neither of them talked since they got into the car. Out of fatigue, of nervousness or simply because they didn't want to; Kurt didn't know. They only listened to music and as they stopped in the early afternoon to go buy lunch in Ashton's diner, but their small talks were superficial. The small smiles and the kind eyes of Blaine directed in Kurt's direction was his only direction to know that Blaine didn't hold a grudge on him.

After throwing the hamburgers (and cheeseburger for Kurt) packages in the backseat of the cars, Kurt had enough of the silence. Taking another big gulp of his chocolate-banana milkshake, he started talking.

''We should talk about last night,'' he said. Blaine gave him a quick look before he focuses again on the road.

''What do you mean?'' Blaine asked, genuinely confused. ''We had fun, Tweety. Do you… have any regrets?'' his voice raised an octave, obviously concerned that Kurt didn't want it, after all. He didn't seem to regret sleeping with Hunter, so why would it be different? Kurt shook his head quickly.

''No, of course not. But… do you? I mean, you are awfully quiet today,'' he said. Blaine smirked tentatively at him.

''So are you,'' Kurt huffed, but a smile made his way to his face, illuminated his complexion.

''You're right. But I was because you were. I didn't know if it would feel weird, or…. awkward.''

''Why would it be awkward?'' Blaine asked.

''Oh, well, I don't know,'' Kurt sniffed. ''Maybe because we slept together and I had the best orgasm of my life,'' he said forcefully and annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Did you, now?'' Blaine teased back, but the look Kurt threw his way showed him that it wasn't a time to joke about things and that they crossed a path, hippy or not, in their friendship. Even if you're a free-spirit and believe in love and the joy of sex, it was still the strong connection you have with someone else, that you are willing to share with that person.

''I'm sorry,'' Blaine apologized. ''You're right. I- I was quiet because I was thinking,'' he said.

''About what?''

''About you, Tweety Bird,'' Blaine confessed quietly. ''I-you make me feel things, Kurt. I've never felt that way with anyone else and it scares me. Last night- it was incredible, and I never felt so connected or so good during sex with someone else. It's quite special, to be honest. I think I know now how Santana and Dani feel when they are with each other.'' He took a chance to look at Kurt, who was looking at him, wide-eyed. ''The thing is, I feel that way about you- I don't even know what I really feel, but I know we don't know each other for long. There are so many things we don't know about each other, but that's it; I want to learn everything about you. You just… messed me up, pretty boy,'' Blaine concluded with a weak, but warm smile.

''You messed me up, too,'' Kurt said. ''But in a good way.'' He added as he took Blaine's right hand in his. ''We don't need to figure everything out right now, but I feel the same way,'' he confessed quietly. Blaine breathed deeply out of relief to know that he wasn't the only one to fall hard and fast; he just hoped to fall on his feet someday.

As they smiled at each other, they crossed the borders to Ohio.


	9. Chapter 9

In this chapter, I'm about to introduce Blaine's parents. Now, a week after the premiere of Glee's sixth season, I've heard that we're about to know the identity to at least Blaine's mother. I only know that her name's Pam and she works in cosmetics or something. I'll work with that, instead of going with an OC. At this point, I still don't know how she really looks physically. As for his dad, I don't even know if we're going to see him before the season ends.

**-X-**

The trees flew by, the tires made a cloud of sand and granite, until the car came to a stop and the trees opened the view to a well-kept, white, two stories house. If Kurt could be honest, this house was similar to the one he had in Bel Air; except there was no palm trees.

''So… where are we?'' Kurt asked as he admired this beautiful house. It seemed so clean, so untouched. The grass was a flamboyant green, the flowers in front of the house –a mixture of hot colors, like red, orange, hot pink, sparkled under the summer sun and made the white color of the house pop.

''It's my parents'. We'll…. Well, I promised my mom I'd stop by when I'd come back to Ohio. So, here I am.'' He said, twisting his fingers nervously.

''Yeah, with me. With a guest; do they know that?'' Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow. ''Maybe I can leave you alone with them for a night. I can sleep at a motel; or even a hotel. I got money on me,'' Kurt suggested weakly, but Blaine shook his head. He took his hand in his.

''No, I really want you to meet them. We're staying here at least for a night,'' he confirmed, looking straight in Kurt's eyes. The blue-eyed boy looked back over his shoulder to look at the Barbie-doll house.

''They're loaded,'' he said vaguely. He didn't know why, but it didn't sit well with him.

''So are your parents,'' Blaine said and shrugged with a faint smirk. ''Come on,''

They got out of the car and Blaine, as usual, lit a cigarette and strut lazily to the house with Kurt by his side. Except, in mid-walk, two well-dressed individuals, high-heel for one and dress-shoes for the other came out into the glaring sun. Kurt stopped walking, gulping at the harsh glares these two people were throwing at him-and at Blaine, but it didn't seem to really faze him.

''Blaine,'' the woman said, forcing her red-cherry lips to force a smile.

''Hey, mom,'' he said, and approached her to give her an awkward hug due to the cigarette he still had in his mouth, among other things. ''And dad,'' he said, but didn't hug the man. He gave his son a tight smile, though.

''Blaine,'' he acknowledge him. ''You-eh… You still travel well?'' he asked.

''Yeah, sir.'' Blaine said and he turned around to see Kurt still standing there, awkwardly. ''I want you to meet someone special,'' he said. ''This is Kurt,''

''_Enchantée,_'' Kurt said as he advanced towards them with a warm smile.

''Hi,'' the woman said. She had Blaine's dark hair, pulling into a tight bun that made her look more severe where her angular face showed her high cheeks. She was a slim and pretty women that every man should be proud to have by their side on little _soirées,_ and didn't have to worry about the bills, or about having an opinion, because the man always bring back a big fat check and anyways, these woman are there to look pretty, not to think. Quinn Fabray, Kurt thought absently when he gazed at Mrs. Anderson, wanted that kind of life but Kurt couldn't give her that. ''I'm Pam Anderson, and this is my husband George.'' She said sweetly.

''We'll probably stay the night,'' Blaine said, cutting to the chase. ''We'll use my old room,'' he concluded as he marched to go straight inside.

''Blaine,'' George said behind him. ''I told you several times not to smoke in the house,'' George Anderson was a wealthy, respected man in his community. He did nothing wrong and was in his place all his life; except when he tried to match Blaine with his business partner's daughter, or when he burned all his music sheets, saying that he shouldn't waste his time in arts and he better start thinking about business, or when he hide all of Blaine's international newspapers, saying that it was good for a man to know about society and read a good newspaper, but not about international problems like wars, because those _niggars_ in Africa don't need them, those fuckin' Jews deserve what happened to them and those Viet saw it coming. Of course, for his lovely neighbors, those actions were justified; but for Blaine, it was too much.

The interior was as spotless as the exterior. Kurt and Blaine brought their bags into Blaine's old room, still under the unwavering gaze of Pam Anderson. They entered the room and Kurt, for some reason, imagined the room to look like a teenager; with posters of the Beatles, or the Rolling Stones, because Blaine liked them better. Maybe the bed sheets could've have been a dark blue, because Kurt always thought that this color could match Blaine's skin tone. Like Finn, clothes could be discarded on the floor, even though he knew that Blaine technically didn't live here anymore, so as he entered the room, the floor was spotless. In fact, the room looked more mature, more adult than what Kurt had imagined. The bed sheets were a light blue (but still in a blue tone, so he had a point), the walls were a light grey color that made the bed sheets and dark brown wooden furniture popped even more. In a large bookcase made of solid oak made up almost an entire wall with books, and tons of newspapers. Kurt was impressed; you know what they say. To know a person, you just have to go to their bedroom and answers will be answered. He was himself an avid reader and made a point to see his books because it was time to go.

''Don't let them intimate you.'' Blaine said to him. ''I know they can come up to you really strong, especially my mom, but they're always like that.''

''Don't worry about them. I'm used to people like that,'' Kurt retorted with a cheeky smile.

A few hours later, they were all sat around the dining table. A heavy silence hung in the air. Kurt didn't want to move, fearing that the movement will ruin the moment- or annoyed Blaine's parents.

''Your house is lovely, Mrs. Anderson,'' Kurt said, acknowledging the clean and much too white interior. She smiled gently at him as she took her glass of wine in her hand.

''Please, Kurt. Call me Pam,'' she said kindly and for the first time, she seemed less frigid.

''Your food is great, too.'' He said again, trying to stir a conversation. She nodded at him again.

''I'll tell Madge you like it, then.'' She looked at her son across from her. ''And you're staying for long? You didn't tell me,''

''Until tomorrow,'' Blaine said. ''But you wanted to see me, so here I am,''

''Yes,'' Pam said with a forced smile. She loved her son, she really did. He was just so different from the other boys in the neighborhood that sometimes, she didn't know how to handle him. Instead of going off to study in Law or being a doctor or a businessman, he went off first with Santana across the country, and then he came back with another boy with no plans for the future. She couldn't help but worry about him. ''We didn't see you in months; I just wanted to know how my son was doing.''

''I'm doing good, thanks,'' Blaine said as he chewed his chicken. George didn't say a word; he was eating silently, looking sideways at a newspaper.

''And you, Kurt. How did you meet each other?'' she asked.

''On the side of the road,'' Kurt replied truthfully. Pam was taking aback but then answers or by how direct Kurt was. Either way, she was even more intrigue by this blue-eyed boy. ''I left my home and wanted to travel. Then I saw this sparkling red car coming right at me. I jumped in and here we are.'' He said charmingly, trying to pass his nerves as cockiness.

''You left home, you said? By looking at you, I'd say you're not older than 18! Your parents must be worried,'' she wondered, looking at Kurt, then at Blaine.

''We had a fight, my family and I- the day before I left. I don't know if they're worried about me, but I'm sure they're mad,'' he said after a moment, trying to organize his thoughts in his head not to cry in front of them or to shout. He didn't really think about his family in _that _way in a very long time.

''Can we change the subject?'' Blaine suddenly said, noticing how worked up Kurt was being. He gave Blaine a grateful smile and was about to bite a piece of his parmesan chicken, when the next question was brought.

''So, are you two, you know, an item?'' Pam said, her hands already sweating a little. She hated being the detective, but she didn't see or heard from his son in _months._ She would've liked to know what was going on in his son's life. Her and her husband never, in a billion years, thought that Blaine was going to be gay. And as much as Pam and George worked hard to understand and accept it, it was still an issue in their household.

Kurt almost choked on his chicken and looked at Blaine nervously. What are they, actually? Sure, they had sex, but you don't become an item as soon as you have sex. But then, there was this conversation in the car in that same day; Kurt would like to have what Santana and Dani have. But was it too soon? They didn't know each other for long, but what they had, the way Blaine touched his hot skin in a moment of passion was enough to drive him crazy, was enough to feel a connection that he didn't feel with Adam, or with Hunter.

''I-no. I mean, I don't think so,'' Kurt said in a rush, cheeks blushing a little. He looked quickly at Blaine, but he didn't seem to want to elaborate. ''What I mean, is that I really do care about your son, Pam. I-I don't know what your thoughts about two men are together, but…''

''We figured a long time ago that we couldn't change Blaine,'' George interrupted him. He looked up from his newspaper, his empty dish completely forgotten on the side of the table. His eyes, so similar to Blaine's, were hard and cold. He looked a lot like Blaine, but only older. ''We love Blaine,'' he said firmly, like he needed people to believe him. ''We just don't understand it.'' He concluded to let Kurt finish his thoughts. There was a moment of awkward silence, until Kurt continued his speech.

''Yeah, okay… Like I said, I really care about Blaine. But I can't say if I love him. Something… something special happened between us, I think,'' he said as he looked, uncertain, at Blaine. He was smiling gently. It gave him the courage he needed to continue. ''Maybe-maybe it's just a summer fling, or maybe it's something more. But I feel comfortable with him and he gets me. That's the most important thing,'' he concluded shakily. Pam seemed to agree with him, because she cocked her head to the side and smiled approvingly.

''I think it's time for dessert. Crème brulée, everyone?'' she asked.

''You know, Kurt,'' George said later as he dig a spoon into the warm cream. He hadn't talk for most of the meal and now that he intended to bring the conversation back to life after they received their dessert, it made Kurt very nervous. Pam seemed nice enough, even though she seemed stressed or uncomfortable at times. George was harder to read. ''Blaine has no plans for the future whatsoever. You, do you have some ideas of where you want to end up? You're young- 18, if I don't forget what you said about your age earlier. Such a young age,'' he said almost to himself. ''Better prepare early,'' he said. ''Or you prefer to do like my son and travel with no money'' he added.

''Dad,'' Blaine warned.

''No, I'd like to say what young Kurt here attend to do,'' he said as kindly a possible, but it looked fake. Kurt swallowed with difficulty, before finding the words. ''I am registered to begin UCLA in September, in psychology'' he said simply. George nodded approvingly.

''See, Blaine? That's a good choice. You should do like him and register in a respectable university. You're now 21- people who went to college right after high school are almost done with their degree, by now.'' Blaine merely rolled his eyes, but this attitude spiked something in Kurt- it annoyed him greatly, this superiority that the elders seemed to have with the younger generation, like they couldn't think like they want. Like Blaine was a lesser man than he was. Blaine makes his own choices, so does he.

''Actually,'' Kurt said, crossing his arms across his chest. ''I'm registered to college, but now I've been wondering what it would be like to go live in New York. Living from my art- I do love arts, expression of speech, the liberty of expressing whatever we want. You know?'' he said, challenging George with his eyes. The man just huffed in annoyance.

''Expression of speech,'' he murmured under his breath. ''I think you got it just fine,'' he sneered at Kurt.

''George, please. You promised you won't talk about it,'' Pam begged her husband, but she already picked the curiosity of the boys.

''What do you mean?'' Kurt asked, frowning.

''This,'' he said, throwing the newspapers in his face. He stood up and faces the wall where a beautiful painting was showing a European landscape. Kurt and Blaine looked at an article where they could see a picture, here, black on white, of Blaine. Under the article, there was another picture with the both of them, kissing. It was during the manifestation.

''That's a good article,'' Blaine said, smiling faintly. If he was honest with himself, he was quite proud to get this amount of attention for a cause he wanted to defend.

''And we're very proud of you for being so outspoken, sweetie,'' Pam said, smiling timidly at Blaine, then looked uncertainly at her husband's back.

''You can go in Law, Blaine. They will love to have such a young man who isn't afraid to speak and defend his ideas.'' George said, still facing the wall. He was eerily calm that Kurt felt uneasy.

''Then, what's the problem?'' Blaine asked, beginning to get annoying. ''My ideas were heard. People began to know that it's not heroic to go to an unknown war; it's quite scary to fight for something you don't even know!''

''Why can't you be like the other boys in the neighborhood? Why can't you believe what other people believes in?'' he asked, turning around and facing his eyed-wide wife, his enraged son and his more than uncomfortable guest. ''This paper is the proof that you should start thinking like everybody else! This is just going to get you into trouble, boy. You go in those useless manifestations, screaming about all those nonsense ideal of a utopic world. Guess what? The world is cruel and unfair. Wars are there to protect us. You just go out there and literally scream to the world how ungrateful Americans are; our sons, our brothers; our fathers are rapists and murderers. You insult and you spit on your own homeland. My coworkers made fun of my own kid behind my back after this paper was released this morning. You are just selfish, just thinking about yourself.

Those soldiers are respectable men, and you turn your back on them when they defend America, when they defend you when you're too busy travelling the country and getting high. That's the kind of life you want? I stopped trying to change you, because it never did anything. I love you, son. But you must understand that in life, there are expectations, there are rules and limits. You can't go around and act like this. Then, you kiss a boy in front of a whole crowd. Don't lie to yourself, son. You just wanted to get a rise from the audience and for people like me, or the people I work with, to judge you.'' He concluded quite breathlessly.

''I did this because it's the right thing to do,'' Blaine spoke after a few minutes of silence. ''People needs to get informed on the right things. Do you think that the media said the true story? There's less propaganda in this war then in WWI and WWII, I give you that. But it's the first time we see real images from there to our television and for the first time, people stand up to speak, to declare their disagreement. How can't you be proud that I stand up? Americans are wrong to go to this war, and then expect us to welcome them in heroes. That's just what I think.'' He took a breath and continued. ''Now, though. I don't live here anymore. You can't hide my international newspaper anymore. I love spreading the words,'' he shrugged as he stood up. ''Maybe _that's _my future. And…'' he took Kurt's hand in his and helps him get up. '' I didn't kiss Kurt to get a rise at people. I did it because I actually wanted to,'' he tugged at Kurt's hand. ''Come on,''

**-X-**

As they entered Blaine's old room, Blaine went to lie on his bed nonchalantly, signing loudly when his head hit the pillow. ''So, this is my parents. Not too mean, but annoying as fuck,'' he groaned. Kurt giggled.

''They don't seem mean; they just don't understand everything. One day, they'll get there.'' Kurt promised him with a soft voice. He was still standing near the bookcase and gently touched the books and the worn newspapers. ''So, you want to change the world, eh,'' Kurt asked, but it seemed more like a statement than a question. ''Journalist?'' he touched the old newspapers, feeling the material between his fingertips. Blaine rolled on his side, his hand supporting his head and just admired Kurt's profile.

''Mm… maybe.'' Blaine said. ''New York Times is pretty on what I'm looking for.'' He retorted. ''But before all of that, I still want to see the world. Come here,'' he gave his hand for Kurt to take and he did. He sat on the bed with Kurt between his legs, looking up at the gorgeous blue eyes that were looking down at them- was there love? Admiration? Or regret? ''What do you want to do with your life, Mr. I'm going to UCLA to please daddy dearest,'' he teased.

''Travel,'' Kurt simply said. Blaine smiled gently at them.

''Yeah… I figured. But what do you want to do? Not what your dad say you should do, or anyone. But you?''

''I'd like to help people. I don't care if it takes a diploma or not. If it's in art or words, I'd do it.'' He said. ''But before, I'd really like to have sex with you.''

''O-okay,'' Blaine said breathlessly, swallowing hard. Kurt bent down to kiss Blaine before pushing him against the mattress and climbing on top of him. ''You know,'' Blaine whispered. ''I really care about you.''

''Me too,'' Kurt murmured and kissed down Blaine's throat. Soon after, the clothes were discarded, except for the boxers. Still straddling Blaine, Kurt made a move to discard his boxer as well, but Blaine stopped him.

''Stop,'' he said. Kurt looked at him curiously. ''I mean, there's no rush. We don't have to be as quick as we were last night. Let's appreciate the moment,'' he said shakily. Kurt nodded slowly, still amazed by what Blaine said. It shouldn't be a big deal, but taking their times meant making love; or even if they weren't together like Santana and Dani were, it was still more intimate than before. Kurt never had slow. When he did have sex in the country club, they were doing it in closets, or empty offices and so quick because the guys Kurt was with were so scared to get caught and Hunter, well, it was all rush, fun and booze. Now, though, it was different. Blaine _was_ different. ''Let me,'' Blaine said. He took the elastic of the boxers in his hand and absently but almost affectionately he rubbed Kurt's hips. Kurt did the same with Blaine's boxers.

With trembling limbs, Kurt lied on Blaine's bed and with trusting eyes, and loving smiles, Blaine began to suck Kurt's penis. He threw his head back against the pillow and looked at the ceiling, his vision blurry, his pupils wide; the blue in his eyes were almost none-existent. He didn't warn Blaine when he came; he didn't have the time. Too many feelings, too much desire. Before he could apologise for basically coming in Blaine's mouth, he could feel his fingers massaging his anus. He shuddered on the bed as Blaine fingered him. He didn't know how much time they spent doing it, but he knew it was a long time. Blaine wanted him to feel good and it was working. They didn't have to talk; the breathy moans were all they needed to hear from them and the quiet house. He only moaned loudly when Blaine pushed his already swollen penis inside of him and started pushing at a slow pace.

''Blaine, Blaine, Blaine….'' Kurt chanted like a broken record.

''Kurt…'' Blaine moaned lowly as his trusts began more frantic and stronger. In a swift motion, he switched positions to lie on the bed and Kurt was on him, still rocking his hips at a frantic pace, riding him. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips, helping him move up and down and only the sound of sweaty skin slapping on sweaty skin could be hard. Their moans grew louder and louder as the bed banged on the wall. They didn't care if Blaine's parents could hear them, all they cared, was for Blaine to come just like Kurt did. ''Kurt, baby. I'm going to come… I'm going to come,'' with that statement repeating again and again, Kurt's hips moved faster and faster and did a circle motion to stimulate him on all the right places.

''Come, Blaine,'' Kurt said tiredly, still bouncing on his dick, sweat covered his forehead. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hips firmly to make him stay in place as he shuddered and came with a shout inside of Kurt.

Kurt rolled off Blaine and lay next to him, trying to catch his breath. They both looked at the ceiling.

''That was... that was…'' Kurt tried to say between breaths.

''That was hot,'' Blaine concluded and Kurt nodded, agreeing with him. He snuggled against Blaine's side, and just like that, they fell asleep.

**-X-**

The next morning, they took their time to just sleep and tracing pattern on each other's naked skin. It was so easy to just be together; they didn't have to worry about anything, it was just how life should be. As they left the house, Pam and George were already waiting for them near Blaine's car.

''Your friend Dani did a good job on this car, son,'' George tried to say with a smile, but it looked more like a grimace. He was trying, though. Blaine nodded and went to kiss his mother on the cheek.

''You'll be back soon, I hope,'' she said.

''Yes,'' Blaine promised with a weak smile. ''Don't worry about it.''

''It was a pleasure meeting you, young man,'' George said at Kurt and extend his hand to shook Kurt's. He didn't know if they heard their little… activity last night and as he shook his hand, he just hoped not. Blaine's parents were not perfect and they had issues, but they at least tried to understand, to accept things they weren't used to and even though it ends often in fights like last night, they still love their son.

''Goodbye, Blaine,'' George said softly as he squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

''Bye,'' he said after a few seconds of silence. They got into their car and went to their next destination; somewhere that Kurt longed to go for quite some time. Kurt revealed that they lived near Westerville, half an hour from Blaine's old house. It was quite a coincidence, Blaine thought. He just wanted to see his old house probably for the last time before he really had to move on. He never forgot the black and white tiles of the kitchen floor, or how the hallway's ceiling leading to his little bedroom had little whole in it so when it was raining, they needed to put a few buckets on the floor. Or the porch that his mom loved to sit on it in the summer evenings and played her guitar. It was one of those moments that he loved the most.

As they pulled on the familiar street, nostalgia hit him greatly. Nothing had changed. It was still as quiet as ever and he could almost see his mother walking down the street with him to go to school.

''Here we are,'' Blaine announced and Kurt looked at the house at his right.

''It's still like I remembered,'' he said in a quiet voice.

''Do you want to go inside?''

''A new family is living there, Blaine,'' Kurt chuckled humorless.

''It wouldn't stop me,'' he shrugged.

''Of course not. You're Blaine Anderson,'' he smirked, rolling his eyes. Then, his smile faltered as he watched little kids playing in his old frontward. ''It's just… I really wanted to see this house again, you know? Doing it makes me turn a page of my life. My mom used to dance all over the house and singing while she baked. She was always laughing. She had me when she was eighteen, so she was very young when she died.''

''Seeing this house will just reopen old wounds, Kurt,'' Blaine said softly. ''A house is not what made your mother your mom, Tweety.''

''I know. It's just… it's like I spent many memorable moments in this old house than I had in that clean, spotless house in California.'' He shrugged helplessly. ''I always feel like a stranger there,'' Blaine stroked his knuckles gently. ''But I don't feel like a stranger when I'm with you. Which is weird, right? Because I don't know you for a very long time and I already feel like…'' Blaine didn't let him finish and he was touching Kurt's lips with his own, marveling in the softness of the skin.

Blaine didn't feel like a stranger, because Kurt already felt like he was home with him.


End file.
